La Sombra del Ayer
by Argus
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde que los digimon tamers derrotaron al D-Leepa (D-rapier), solo Takato sabe de la existencia de un portal al digimundo que lamentablemente no puede abrir, hasta ahora... Rukato (finished) Epilogo añadido
1. Sentimiento

Digital monster y Digimon frontier son propiedad exclusiva de Akiyoshi Hongo  
  
La sombra del ayer  
  
Dicen los sabios "La sombra del ayer, es la oscuridad del presente, y del futuro, donde habitan los recuerdos y las nostalgias, las melancolías del pasado, que conllevan a la alegría de la actualidad, si bien es que todos los recuerdos son de color negro, y que al ser oscuros se van desvaneciendo de la mente, es bueno saber que el color sin luz, da calma y descanso, y que su contraparte se encarga de revivir aquellos sentimientos ocultos en el corazón de las personas..."  
  
Capítulo primero "Sentimiento"  
  
Digimon season 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
En el distrito de Shinjuku, un joven hombre de alrededor de diecisiete años deambula por un pequeño parque no muy alejado de su hogar, en su mano izquierda cuelga una bolsa que tiene tres piezas de pan, y su camino, a través de la fresca y tranquila noche, que solo lleva una estela de ruido por los autos que pasan cerca de ahí, es un lugar en lo más alto del parque, un lugar delimitado por una reja de acero oxidado, debido a la ausencia de mantenimiento del lugar inhabitado, el joven se acerca y abre una pequeña puerta de portón, para después deslizarse a una especie de cubículo, devorado por las tinieblas...  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a éste lugar, desde que destruimos al D- Leepa... y aún no te puedo olvidar querido amigo, ojalá pudieras estar aquí junto a mí, así podríamos comer este pan juntos...- dijo viendo hacia un portal digital -Aún no entiendo como es que no puedo entrar al digimundo...- dijo el chico tratando de introducir una mano en el lugar, pero inmediatamente una fuerza invisible le propino un electroshock, dejándole aturdido -Siempre pasa lo mismo...- soltó un suspiro  
  
-Si siempre pasa lo mismo... ¿me puedes decir por que diablos no lo sabía googles?- dijo una voz a su espalda  
  
-¡Ah!, ¡Ruki!, ¿q...que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Takato saltando de la impresión -Casi me das un infarto...-  
  
-¡Contesta!- dijo Ruki aproximándose -¡Si es que sabías que había una puerta al digimundo ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?!- dijo finalmente tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo  
  
-¡Déjame explicarlo!- dijo el chico empezando a sentirse mareado  
  
-¡Pues habla!, ¡estoy escuchando!- empezando a enfadarse  
  
-¡¿Cómo hacerlo si me estas zarandeando?!- dijo el chico zafándose de la chica y mirándola a los ojos -No lo dije, por que no quería...- dijo Takato viendo al suelo mientras Ruki lo miraba con furia -No quería que el papá de Jenrya se enterará de que había otra puerta... está es mi última esperanza de ver a Guillmon...- dijo mientras se sentaba -Pero parece que ya lo sabes todo...- dijo mordiendo su pan de nuevo y viendo a la chica que había cambiado su mirada y ahora le sonreía, cosa rara de ver en Ruki -¿Q...qué?- preguntó el chico nervioso ante la sonrisa de la chica  
  
-Debo admitir googlehead, que pensaste bien el esconder este secreto, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que sabes de esto...?- preguntó la chica  
  
-casi siete años...- dijo el chico viendo al suelo  
  
-¡Siete años!-dijo la chica tomándolo del cuello y empezando a estrangularlo -¡Yo te mato!, ¿cómo pudiste esconder algo tan importante por siete años?, sobre todo a mí, tu sabes que lo que más quiero en el mundo es volver a ver a Renamon- dijo perdiendo la fuerza hasta que sus manos ya no ejercían presión sobre el cuello del chico, que para ser honestos, no le había inmutado lo mas mínimo  
  
Takato tomó las manos de Ruki y las bajó -Lo siento...- dijo Takato -Pensaba decirles todo cuando hubiera abierto la puerta, pero no lo he logrado...- dijo mientras tomaba un dispositivo electrónico de su mochila y se lo mostraba a su amiga -Ves esto, es un dispositivo PLC Binario que está conectado a mi D-power, ha estado tratando de descifrar el código que mantiene cerrada la puerta, lleva más de 80,000 cifras, y aún le falta, espero que se abra pronto... entonces podrás ver de nuevo a Renamon...- dijo mientras se lo entregaba  
  
-Quiero que me hagas un favor... cuando esté abierta seré la primera en saberlo...- dijo Ruki viendo al aparato que tenía una pequeña luz que se prendía y se apagaba continuamente  
  
-Quédate con el, quizá tengas mayor suerte que yo...- le dijo Takato -Si llega a detenerse, se prenderá esa luz pero de color verde, y así se quedará, si eso pasa, que lo dudo- dijo con tristeza Takato -Avísame lo antes posible...- la chica lo miró y le sonrió -¿Q..qué pasa?- dijo nervioso  
  
-Mismo Takato de siempre, ¿por qué siempre te pones nervioso conmigo?- le preguntó Ruki  
  
-La última vez que te vi sonreír, por cierto hace un momento, trataste de estrangularme...- dijo Takato con una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en carcajadas  
  
Ruki lo miró indignada -¿Así que es por miedo?- dijo molesta, y el otro chico la miró a los ojos, ella al darse cuenta trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero esta vez no le resultó tierna, sino su clásica sonrisa de niña mala que la caracteriza  
  
-¡Olvídalo!- dijo Takato sonriendo -Pocas veces se te ve sonreír de esa manera, todos conocemos tu típica sonrisa que nos indica que algo estas tramando...- dijo mientras la palmeaba en la espalda  
  
-¡Al parecer me conoces muy bien googlehead, creo que te gusto!- dijo Ruki con afán de molestarlo, cosa que... funcionó  
  
-¡Qué!- gritó Takato y se alejo -¡No es lo que crees!-  
  
"¡Si!" pensó Ruki "burlémonos un poco de googles" -Es muy raro que un chico conozca tantas cosas de una chica, eso quiere decir que me pones mucha atención... demasiada-recalcó Ruki  
  
-¡Olvídalo!, es solo que te conozco muy bien... aunque- dijo levantando la vista mirando hacia ella, algo que no le gusto, sabía que algo diría el chico que la haría retirarse  
  
"Maldito Takato, cuando hace eso nunca puedo mantener la conversación a mi favor" -¿Aunque qué?- preguntó la chica  
  
-Creo que quieres que te invite a salir, por que yo te gusto a ti...- dijo Takato sonriendo  
  
-¡Qué!-dijo haciéndose para atrás -¡Estas loco!- "Lo sabía, mejor cambió el tema"pero antes de que hablara vino la contestación del muchacho  
  
-Vamos, admítelo Ruki, yo se que te gusto- dijo tratando de molestar a la chica  
  
-¿Qué podría a mí, la gran Ruki Makino, interesarme de ti, googleboy?- dijo Ruki con aire de superioridad "¡Sí!" pensó  
  
-Eso dímelo tú, tu eras la que me espiabas- dijo Takato de nuevo bajando las defensas  
  
"Piensa Ruki, ¡piensa!" -No te estaba espiando- lo miró y él le sonrió -¡esta bien!, últimamente te encuentro algo atractivo...-dijo mientras se ruborizaba "Maldito Takato, mira lo que me hiciste decir"  
  
-¿Atractivo?- preguntó el chico sin creerlo -¿en que forma?-  
  
-No lo sé, ¡déjame en paz!- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a la puerta, pero Takato la detuvo  
  
-Vamos Ruki... yo solo quería molestarte un poco, no te enfades... nunca me imagine que me dijeras eso...- dijo soltándola  
  
-Yo... no sé lo que siento por ti Takato...- dijo mirando al suelo -Yo no sé... si te quiero como amigo... o como algo más... yo no quiero intervenir entre tu relación con Juri...- dijo la chica -Yo no quiero perder a mis amigos, por tontos sentimientos...-  
  
-¿Tontos sentimientos?, dime algo Ruki... ¿que sientes por mí?-le preguntó Takato un poco molesto y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos -¿qué sientes?-  
  
-No... no lo sé- dijo ella -No quiero decirlo porque... porque se que si lo digo, voy a saber que es cierto y no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga por un chico y yo no...- no pudo terminar porque Takato tenía sus labios sobre los de ella "¿Takato esta?" pensó mientras se recuperaba del shock "Takato me está besando" pensó cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo el gesto mientras su corazón se llenaba de algo cálido y especial, que se sentía muy bien  
  
-Entre Juri y yo, nunca ha habido nada, ella es mi mejor amiga también, pero nada más, yo estuve enamorado de ella, pero luego me di cuenta que era solo un capricho de cuándo era niño, yo... si pasó mucho tiempo observándote Ruki... tú... me gustas mucho...- dijo mientras la volvía a besar, cuando por fin se separaron Ruki habló  
  
-Aishiteru googlehead-  
  
Fin del capítulo primero  
  
***  
  
Notas: He aquí el primer capítulo de mi saga de alrededor quince capítulos, sugerencias, comentarios, argorytmo@hotmail.com o bien dejen un Read and Review 


	2. Confrontación de Ideas

La Sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Segundo Confrontación de ideas  
  
Digimon 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
"Es imposible que todo el pueblo te ame Eladamri, ante todo eres un guerrero, y los pacifistas te detestan, lo mismo pasará con la gente del pueblo" "Si mi profesión les molesta, no puedo hacer nada para agradarles pues no voy a renunciar a la milicia, pero si puedo tratar de agradar a la gente, después de todo, yo lucho por ellos..." "Es un pensamiento digno de un caballero, se como un ave blanca, e impresiona a las personas, pero nunca dejes de ser un soldado, de ellos depende la paz de nuestro futuro, yo Takara, te bendigo..."  
  
***  
  
Hacía la noche anterior, Takato Matsuda había llegado tarde a casa, como costumbre tomada hace ya casi tres años, su agilidad y su no muy robusto cuerpo le permitía llegar hasta el balcón de su habitación muy fácilmente, o quizá era muy fácil puesto que hacía la misma rutina una y otra vez, todas las noches de lunes a viernes, ayer era jueves, y la rutina nocturna no se rompió, pero para cada acción hay una reacción, y la rutina de las sombras, traía consigo las consecuencias de la vida diurna...  
  
-¡Takato!- gritó su madre desde el primer piso con lo que él se despertó -¡Juri ya está aquí!-  
  
-Si... Juri ya está aquí...- dijo todavía adormilado, pero después abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo a ver el reloj de la pared en forma de guillmon -¡Ah!- exclamó saliendo de la cama y desvistiéndose con la misma velocidad con la que se vistió de nuevo -¡Se me hizo tarde!- gritó exasperado mientras bajaba las escaleras con aceleración gravitacional y sosteniendo en su mano izquierda su mochila que desparramaba útiles escolares a los cuatro vientos que eran alcanzados antes de llegar al suelo por su mano derecha, destreza adquirida por una mala costumbre...  
  
-Takato, hoy tienes práctica... ¿cierto?- preguntó su madre  
  
-¡Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado!- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir por su uniforme deportivo  
  
-Aquí está tu ropa, y tus zapatos...- dijo su madre haciéndolo voltear, el joven tomó la pequeña maleta dónde se encontraban sus pertenencias, dio un beso a su madre y se dirigió hacia la salida, donde su padre ya estaba esperando a su madre con el auto encendido, hacia tiempo habían cambiado la panadería a un lugar mejor ubicado  
  
-¡Adiós papá!- dijo mientras corría a alcanzar a Juri que se había cansado de esperar, como todas las mañanas...  
  
-¿Cuándo será el día en que te levantaras temprano Taka-chan?- dijo ella sonriéndole  
  
-Lo siento...- dijo el chico mirando al suelo -de no ser por ti ya tendría una pila de notas de reporte de la escuela...- dijo sonriéndole de vuelta  
  
-Aparte de las que ya tienes...- dijo Juri irónica con lo que ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír -por lo menos hoy no tendremos que correr...- dijo mientras el chico cabeceaba -Pero ya en serio Takato, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando yo ya no este?- le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos  
  
-Me comprare un reloj despertador...- dijo sonriendo  
  
-Y ese día marcará el inicio del Apocalipsis, habrá truenos, inundaciones, terremotos, y al pobre despachador de la tienda le dará un infarto de incredulidad, demasiada acción... mejor consíguete una novia que venga a despertarte en las mañanas, nos ahorrarías muchos problemas- dijo ella poniéndose una mano en el mentón haciéndose la pensadora  
  
-¿Y quién ha dicho que no tengo una ya...?- dijo Takato mientras Juri se quedaba atrás del camino con la boca abierta -¿Juri...?- dijo Takato confundido por la reacción de su amiga, hasta que entendió lo que había dicho -¡Oh no!- dijo mientras veía que Juri sonreía malévolamente y se dirigía hacía él con muchas preguntas -¡Se hace tarde, hay que correr!-  
  
-¡Vuelve aquí Takato!, ¡no te escaparás de mí!- dijo persiguiéndolo -¡Te sacare toda la información!- decía Juri jurando mientras que Takato trataba de imprimirle aceleración a su escape...  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto, cierta chica ya se encontraba en su respectivo colegio particular pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior  
  
"Takato" era lo único que su cerebro podía pensar en este momento, siendo la primera en llegar a la escuela, como siempre, había tenido la oportunidad de ver como llegaba cada una de las estudiantes con las que compartía el salón de clases  
  
-Makino-san.- le habló una de las chicas  
  
-¿Si.?- dijo Ruki volteando a ver a la chica  
  
-¿podrías enseñarme a utilizar las cartas?- le preguntó la chica inclinándose -por favor. hay un chico que me gusta, y quiero aprender a jugar para así poder hacerle platica y.- la chica dejo de hablar al ver la cara de Ruki -Lo siento, no te molestaré con mis cosas personales, te pagaré por que me enseñes.- dijo la chica hurgando en su bolsa por un pequeño monedero  
  
-Guarda tu dinero. te enseñare con una condición.- dijo Ruki  
  
-¡Lo que sea!- contesto la chica  
  
-Me supongo que sabes de moda, quiero que me ayudes a conseguir un vestido que sea especial.- dijo ella ruborizándose  
  
-¿Un chico?- preguntó la chica sonriendo  
  
-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- dijo Ruki volteando hacia un lado -Ese es el trato. ¿aceptas?-  
  
-¡Hecho!- dijo la chica palmeándole la espalda -Te veo después de clases en la cafetería ¿OK?-  
  
-Bien.- dijo Ruki viéndola irse a su lugar "Por lo menos tendré tiempo de organizar mis ideas"  
  
***  
  
-¡Habla ya Takato!- dijo una muy frustrada Juri que estaba apoyada en la paleta del pupitre de su mejor amigo -¡Di la verdad!-  
  
-¡Ya te dije que no es nada!- dijo Takato "Cómeme tierra, por favor."  
  
-No te perdonare que no me digas quien es ella.- dijo Juri con voz amenazadora  
  
"Ya basta, no hay necesidad de huir, algún día tendrán que saberlo todos."- Es Ruki- dijo Takato calmo  
  
-¡¿Quién?!- contesto Juri incrédula -¡¿Estas hablando de Ruki Makino, mi amiga Ruki, la reina de hielo de los digimon?!- dijo Juri tomándole la cabeza con su mano derecha y empezándola a apretar  
  
-Ya te dije quien es, ¡déjame en paz!- dijo Takato a lo que ella accedió  
  
-Esto no me lo esperaba Taka-chan, pero me alegro por Ruki, ella siempre te estaba viendo, pero creo que no quería aceptarlo, es tan orgullosa.- dijo sonriendo y mirando hacía un lado de forma irónica  
  
-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Takato  
  
-No. pero me lo suponía. es el sexto sentido de nosotras las chicas.- dijo Juri mientras adoptaba su pose de chica pensadora con su mano en el mentón  
  
-No le vayas a decir que yo te dije algo.- dijo Takato mirando a su paleta  
  
-¿Miedo de una golpiza?- dijo Juri mientras Takato empalidecía -Podría decirse que si.- dijo al final imaginándose a su pobre amigo siendo aplastado a patadas  
  
***  
  
Fuera de clases, Takato caminaba con Jenrya hacia su casa, si alguna persona era completamente abierta con Takato era el joven Lee, quien era correspondido de la misma manera  
  
-Jen. no se como decirte esto- dijo Takato empezando a balbucear  
  
-¿Que tienes una relación con Ruki?- dijo Jenrya con una sonrisilla malvada  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Takato incrédulo  
  
-Juri se lo dijo a Kenta, él a Kazu, él a todo mi salón.- dijo el chico de los ojos grises -Apuesto todos mis ahorros que toda la escuela ya lo sabe.- dijo Jenrya sonriendo  
  
-Oh dios.- dijo Takato mientras un frío le recorría la espalda  
  
-¡Te engañe!- dijo Jenrya que estaba riendo ahora -Sólo me lo dijo a mí- dijo entre carcajadas  
  
-No me parece gracioso- dijo Takato frío  
  
-Viejo, ¡debiste haber visto tu cara!- dijo mientras lo palmeaba -solo te daré un consejo-  
  
-Escupe- dijo Takato esperando cada palabra  
  
-Ten cuidado Takato, tu sabes que ella no es muy sociable con personas que no sean de nuestro "grupo", y dar un mal paso durante tu relación, podría acabar con su amistad para siempre.- dijo el chico Lee serio  
  
-Ya lo había pensado. pero gracias por recalcar mi teoría Jen- dijo Takato sonriendo  
  
-¡Viejo, para que son los amigos!- dijo mientras lo turnaba en una llave de candado con su brazo -¡Ahora dime como pasó todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle!- dijo mientras caminaban en esa forma  
  
-¡No creo que tu pequeño cerebro pueda con semejantes acciones!- dijo Takato burlándose  
  
-¡Picaron!- dijo Jenrya mientras le propinaba pequeños golpes a su cabeza  
  
Fin del capítulo segundo  
  
***  
  
He aquí la segunda parte, no desesperen, pronto empezará la acción Su servidor Argus Engel 


	3. Haciéndolo Natural

La Sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Tercero Haciéndolo natural  
  
***  
  
"¿Qué es este proceso del que me hablas Akross?"  
  
"¿Qué proceso, la naturalización?"  
  
"Exacto. ¿qué tiene que ver esto con los problemas que se me presentan.?"  
  
"Mi querido hermano, debes dejar de pensar en lo que la gente piense, no trates de actuar de manera superficial para agradar a los demás, al hacerlo dejas de ser un humano y te vuelves una cosa artificial, se como eres, y acéptate a ti mismo no importa lo que la gente rumore o piense, al hacer esto Eladamri, habrás alcanzado el mayor grado de la naturalización"  
  
***  
  
Era un día soleado, a pesar de que durante la mañana se habían presentado algunas nubes grisáceas, el clima estaba fresco, especial para salir a pasear, circundaba alrededor de 21 grados Celsius, y una brisa se sentía cada treinta segundos, y precisamente es ahora cuando cierta chica empezaba a entender las reglas del juego de cartas digimon  
  
-Entiendo, cada una de estas son cartas digimon, y estas son cartas de conexión que aumentan la velocidad o fuerza o agilidad de las cartas "D", estas otras son cartas Device que suben muchos puntos extras de alguna habilidad pero descompensan a las otras y por tanto la carta D se vuelve menos controlable.es algo complicado, pero puedo manejarlo. te parece si lo dejamos así por hoy, me está empezando a dar hambre, ¡Ya sé!, aquí cerca del parque Chuo hay una panadería, ¿quieres comer algo Makino-san?- preguntó la chica  
  
-Si. no es mala idea, además aprendes rápido, terminaremos en tres días si sigues así. vayamos por algo de comer, y no me llames Makino-san- dijo Ruki parándose  
  
-Bien, ¿y cómo debo llamarte?- dijo la chica -¿la reina digimon?- dijo un poco molesta, pero Ruki ni se inmutó  
  
-Ruki estará bien, a menos de que quieras llamarme alteza.- dijo Ruki empezando a caminar  
  
La chica al ver que su "maestra" había comenzado a caminar no tuvo más remedio que apurarse a alcanzarla -Sabes Ruki-san, eres una persona muy especial.- dijo la chica  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Ruki mirándola un poco molesta  
  
-No es algo malo. sabes, me habían dicho que eras alguien malvada y antisocial, pero veo que no eres así, simplemente es tu estilo de ser.- dijo la chica mientras le extendía su mano -Soy algo nueva aquí. llegue hace tres meses a Shinjuku y no tengo muchos amigos a excepción de Kazu y Kenta.-  
  
-A el dúo maravilloso.- dijo Ruki sonriendo irónicamente -No sabía que los conocieras.- dijo Ruki tomándole la mano -aún no me dices tu nombre-  
  
-Soy Kino, Makoto Kino. ¡mucho gusto Ruki!- dijo alegre burlándose de lo tardo que había sido su presentación -Ken-chan es mi primo, nuestro papas trabajan juntos, y decidimos mudarnos porque les dieron una promoción a co- gerentes de su empresa, y trabajan mucho juntos, y para acortar la distancia, nos mudamos cerca de ellos para que no perdieran tanto tiempo, y pudieran convivir más con la familia.- explicó la chica de cabello café recogido en una trenza, que llegaba hasta el final de su espalda, tenía ojos rojos escarlata, más vivos que los de Takato, y vestía el mismo uniforme gris con Azul de Ruki, que era idéntico al de su infancia, a excepción de los colores  
  
-Y donde esta Kenta.- dijo Ruki sonriendo  
  
-Esta Kazu y viceversa- dijo ella sonriendo, lo que provocó que Ruki riera  
  
-¿Y quién es el chico que te gusta. es acaso?- empezó Ruki  
  
-Kazu.- dijo ella apenada y turnándose roja -Si.-  
  
-Cielos. que compromiso- dijo Ruki malévolamente -debo admitir que tendrás que aprender mucho para derrotarlo, se ha hecho bueno los últimos años.- con esto Ruki sonrió con superioridad  
  
-¡Pero que arrogante eres!- dijo ella mientras pasaba por un lado imitando la arrogancia de Ruki y de paso para molestarla  
  
-Así soy yo.- dijo Ruki encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo a la chica -¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- dijo Ruki devolviendo la imitación -¿Kazu girl?- dijo ella burlándose a lo que la chica respondió  
  
-Mako. Mako estará bien a menos de que quieras llamarme princesa- dijo Kino a lo que ambas chicas estallaron en risillas  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto en la susodicha panadería.  
  
-Buenas tardes.- dijo Juri que acababa de llegar a comprar pan, como lo había hecho todos los días desde que ella y Takato se conocieron  
  
-No de nuevo.- dijo Takato en la cocina lo suficientemente alto como para que ella oyera  
  
-¿No te alegras de verme.?- preguntó Juri sarcásticamente  
  
-No, después de que me enteré de que eres una repartidora de noticias bastante eficaz- dijo Takato enmarcando la última palabra haciendo un ademán con sus manos de comillas  
  
-No seas tan delicado solo porque se lo dije a Jenrya-kun- dijo ella mientras que tomaba una bandeja  
  
-¿Decirle qué?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, algo que hizo reaccionar de diversa manera a los chicos, mientras Juri saltaba del susto, Takato sintió un frío que le recorrió la espalda, mientras veía a Ruki entrar con una chica desconocida.  
  
Por suerte Juri había pensado algo rápidamente -¡Ruki!, ¡que bueno que estés aquí, tengo algo muy importante que contarte!- empezó Juri  
  
-¡No lo hagas por favor!- suplicó Takato lo que hizo que Ruki sonriera malévolamente, sabía que sería algo con lo que podría molestar a Takato quien pensaba que Juri le diría que sabía acerca de su relación  
  
-¡Le gane a Takato en el juego de cartas!- dijo ella alegre a lo que Takato calló al suelo  
  
-¿Qué?- dijeron las tres personas restantes en el lugar -¿Entonces por que estaba hablando Takato de que habías contado algo a Jenrya?- preguntó Ruki no muy convencida  
  
-Bueno la verdad.- empezó Juri pensando rápidamente una respuesta mientras Takato sentía que una pelea estaba a punto de empezar -No solo se lo dije a Jenrya.- dijo Juri sonriendo -¡Un triunfo así hay que compartirlo, se lo dije a Kazu y a Kenta que se encargaron de decírselo a toda la escuela!- dijo Juri guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amiga  
  
-No sabía que ellos eran tan conocidos.- dijo Mako introduciéndose a la platica mientras Takato y Juri la veían extrañados -¡Oh perdón!, mi nombre es Makoto Kino, soy prima de Kenta.- dijo ella al fin -¡mucho gusto!- dijo sonriendo  
  
-¡Hola!- dijo Juri -Soy Juri Katou- se presentó -Y él es Takato Matsuda.- dijo apuntando al suelo donde yacía el chico que todavía no se levantaba  
  
-¡Levántate ya Takato!- le dijo Ruki a lo que respondió automáticamente -¡Que vergüenza, dejarte ganar por Juri!- le dijo mientras lo tironeaba de la oreja -¡Necesitas mas entrenamiento!- Le dijo Ruki a lo que el le respondió siguiéndole el juego a su amiga  
  
-¡Me tomó por sorpresa!, ¿cómo diablos me iba a esperar que usara mi propio combo en mi contra?- dijo el mientras que se sobaba la oreja  
  
-¡¿Conexión V de velocidad con alas blancas?!- dijo ella incrédula viendo a Juri  
  
-¡Ja!, ¡Soy la mejor!- dijo mientras imitaba a Kazu haciéndose la pose de macho doblando los brazos hacia arriba sacando el pequeño músculo de su brazo  
  
-¿Todos ustedes juegan cartas?- preguntó Mako  
  
-es solo un Hobby, lo hacemos desde que teníamos diez años.- dijo Juri  
  
-¿Y porqué debe estar él avergonzado de que le ganaste tú?- preguntó ella  
  
-Porque se supone que soy la más débil del grupo.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros -¡Pero parece que ahora ese título le corresponde a él!- dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y Ruki lo tironeaba de la oreja  
  
-Se supone que lo buen jugador que eres me lo debes a mí- le dijo Ruki  
  
-¡A ella le enseñaste a jugar!- dijo Takato con dolor -Conmigo solo juegas, y hemos ganado las mismas veces el uno contra el otro- dijo Takato consiguiendo que lo soltasen  
  
-Y crees que he pasado mi tiempo jugando con un perdedor, pensé que eras un buen rival para mí- dijo ella  
  
-Lo toman bastante en serio, ¿no?- dijo Mako a lo que Juri asintió con la cabeza, luego sonrió mientras su mente ideaba algo que podría funcionar  
  
-Ustedes dos hasta parecen novios, siempre están peleando.- dijo ella mientras sonreía y los hacia parar de su discusión y ver al suelo  
  
-Juri.- dijo Ruki mirando al suelo -Takato y yo no.- empezó  
  
-Ya sé que no es así, solo bromeaba- dijo Juri "Aún no quiere aceptarlo" pensó algo triste  
  
-No.- dijo Ruki mirando a un lado -Takato y yo si tenemos una relación. no es justo que no lo sepas. yo no se como lo vas a tomar pero.-  
  
-¡Felicidades amiga!- dijo Juri mientras la abrazaba y la tironeaba hacia un lugar apartado del lugar para hablar con ella en secreto -quiero que me lo cuentes todo mañana que es viernes y no tenemos que preocuparnos por la escuela, ¡Quiero saber hasta el más mínimo detalle!- dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano como de estar tomando una pizca de sal con su dedo índice y el pulgar haciendo que Ruki se sonrojara  
  
-¿Tu eres el Novio de Ruki-san?- preguntó Mako a lo que el sonriendo le cabeceo -Vaya. será mejor que vaya a hablar con las chicas.- dijo mientras se retiraba a donde una Juri bastante alegre le decía cosas a una Ruki bastante roja  
  
-Será una larga tarde.- dijo Takato irónico  
  
-Felicidades hijo, pero creo que me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras antes- dijo su padre que había escuchado todo desde los hornos -creo que tendré que vigilarte más ahora que tienes a una chica ¿eh?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo  
  
-Y una larga noche.- dijo Takato mientras veía al suelo que de pronto se había vuelto bastante interesante Fin del capítulo tercero  
  
***  
  
Bien, tres menos y faltan doce, pasen un buen día y den lo mejor de sí en lo que hagan, agradeciendo quien ha llegado hasta aquí, su servidor  
  
Argus Engel Marx(tz) 


	4. El mejor Regalo

La Sombra del Ayer  
  
Capitulo Cuarto El mejor regalo  
  
***  
  
"¿Eso es para mí?"  
  
"Creo que lo necesitas más que yo, yo ya tengo mi espada."  
  
"Yo no sé como usar al arco."  
  
"Yo te enseñare, una mujer no debe estar desprotegida Alana, mucho menos la esposa del un guerrero, y todavía menos siendo la esposa de Eladamri el capitán de las fuerzas del sur"  
  
"Muchas gracias Jerod, espero siempre poder contar contigo hermano.-  
  
***  
  
Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Takato y Ruki habían hecho pública su relación, Ruki iba todos los días a despertarlo, y con su carácter era difícil para Takato no habituarse a levantarse temprano, para él, era oír los gritos de Ruki y su madre juntas, lo cual era bastante ruidoso, o simplemente levantarse temprano, acompañar a Ruki al colegio sin ser acosado por el gran "Voy a llegar tarde y es tu maldita culpa" de su novia  
  
-¡Takato!- gritó su madre  
  
-¡Ya voy!- gritó él bajando rápidamente las escaleras antes de siquiera oír la voz de la recién llegada  
  
-Buenos días señora.- dijo Ruki  
  
-Buenos días querida, él estará aquí en un minuto.- dijo ella volteando a un lado -¡Takato, deja ese pan en su lugar!-  
  
-¡Pero tengo hambre!- dijo el mientras devoraba tres panes en menos de diez segundos  
  
-Tres, dos, uno.- empezó Ruki a caminar hacia él que tenía un pedazo de pan atorado en la garganta -Todos los días lo mismo.- dijo Ruki sonriendo mientras preparaba su puño para pegarle en la espalda  
  
-Gracias Ruki.- dijo irónicamente después de haber sentido el gran golpe en su espalda y haber lanzado el pedazo fuera de su organismo -pudiste darme un golpe menos fuerte.- dijo él mientras se incorporaba  
  
-¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad de darte tu merecido google-head?- dijo ella mientras caminaba a la salida mochila en mano -Voy a llegar tarde, ¡Y es tu maldita culpa!- dijo ella retirándose  
  
-¡Ya voy!- dijo él mientras daba un beso a su madre y se despedía -adiós mamá, te veré luego- dijo mientras corría a alcanzar a Ruki  
  
-Y esto.- dijo su madre pero alguien la interrumpió  
  
-es todos los días.- dijo su esposo, el padre de Takato que estaba en la puerta sonriendo  
  
-Por lo menos debo agradecerle a Ruki que lo haga levantarse temprano, es bueno que tenga un carácter fuerte, así no cederá ante la holgazanería de Takato- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-Esa chica tiene algo, ni siquiera tú podías hacer que él se levantase temprano- Después de un momento de verse a los ojos, sonrieron y empezaron a reír  
  
***  
  
-Es un bonito día, ¿no crees?- dijo Takato a Ruki  
  
-No lo sé, no me detengo a ver como esta el día- contesto ella  
  
-Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo en la mañana.- dijo Takato con sarcasmo  
  
-Por lo menos yo si me levanto.- dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente  
  
-¡Ughhh!, golpe bajo.- dijo el mientras se tomaba el pecho con ambas manos -Que dolor, que dolor.- dijo irónico  
  
-Ya llegamos.- dijo ella deteniéndose enfrente de su escuela  
  
-Hoy saldré más temprano, te esperaré aquí afuera- le dijo él mientras se acercaba -Te veré después.- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la boca  
  
-Si.- le dijo ella -Takato.- dijo ella parándolo en seco  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo él preocupado  
  
-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- dijo Ruki sonriendo  
  
-Cuando me hablas por mi nombre es que algo ha pasado.- dijo el serio  
  
-No es eso.- dijo ella mientras reía un poco, a lo que él dejo salir un suspiro -Menos mal, no me asustes de ese modo.- dijo él sonriendo  
  
-Habrá un baile aquí en la escuela, es el baile de Navidad.- dijo ella mirando al suelo -¿Puedes venir?- le preguntó ella  
  
-Eso depende- dijo el burlón -¿Vendrán muchas chicas sexys en vestidos de noche?- preguntó el a lo que Ruki le jaló una oreja -Era una broma.- dijo él  
  
-No es gracioso.- dijo ella mientras seguía jalando su oreja, pero se detuvo cuando sus compañeras de escuela vieron el pequeño espectáculo -Mira lo que hiciste, ya todo el mundo nos vio- dijo ella apenada  
  
-No hubiera pasado si no fueras tan violenta.- dijo él rojo como tomate  
  
-Pobre chico, tener que soportar a la reina de hielo todo el día- dijo una chica lo suficientemente alto como para que Ruki oyera  
  
-Yo digo que es masoquista, le ha de gustar el dolor, no hay otra explicación- dijo otra  
  
-Lástima, es tan guapo.- dijo otra más haciendo suspirar a un grupo de chicas, pero Ruki había entrado en su etapa berserk, una gran vena sobresalía en su frente, y sus ojos brillaban como si el fuego los consumiera por dentro, por suerte Takato se percató, y antes de que ella explotará en gritos y ademanes, sin olvidar la señas obscenas con la mano, le habló al oído  
  
-Me avisas del baile luego, ya verás como vamos a dejar en ridículo a esas niñas presumidas y sin pareja.- dijo él a lo que Ruki sonrió malévolamente -Te prometo venir muy galán, ¿esta bien?- dijo él viéndola a los ojos  
  
-Esta bien.- dijo ella mientras le daba un pequeño beso y se retiraba hacía la entrada de su escuela, dónde ciertas chicas la miraban con desprecio, por tener a uno de los chicos más populares de la Universidad de Estudios Superiores del distrito de Shinjuku  
  
***  
  
-¿Miradas que matan?- pregunto Makoto  
  
-Buenos días a ti también Mako-chan.- dijo ella sarcástica  
  
-Takato es muy popular entre las chicas, deberías entender que las chicas te odien.- dijo ella  
  
-No me interesa que me odien, lo han hecho toda su insignificante vida- dijo Ruki -Lo que me molesta es ser su objeto de atención casi a diario- terminó  
  
-Veamos, Takato es tu novio, eres la reina digimon y la reina de hielo de la escuela, tu mamá es modelo internacional.- dijo ella irónica -Tienes toda la razón amiga, tu vida es tan, pero tan simple, que no debes llamar la atención- recalcó ella  
  
-No empieces conmigo Kino.- dijo Ruki un poco molesta - ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?- le preguntó  
  
-Hirokazu aceptó venir conmigo a cambio de un pastelillo- dijo ella haciendo reír a Ruki  
  
-Típico de baka Kazu...- dijo entre risillas que su amiga correspondió  
  
-Me supongo que Takato-kun vendrá contigo- dijo ella a lo que Ruki solo cabeceo- ¡Por fin podrás ponerte ese vestido que escogimos hace tanto tiempo!- dijo ella ilusionada a lo que Ruki solo sonrió  
  
-Y falta lo mejor. le pediré ayuda a uno de los maquillistas de mamá.- dijo ella confiada  
  
-¡No seas mala amiga, dile que me maquille a mí también!- suplicó Makoto  
  
-Pero claro, no dejaría que mi amiga llegara al baile sin un buen maquillaje-  
  
-¡Entonces es un trato!- dijo ella tomándole la mano derecha con la suya propia  
  
-Pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí.- dijo Ruki a lo que su amiga sonriendo cabeceo  
  
-Por cierto.- dijo Makoto -supe de cierto regalo que cierto chico te regaló-  
  
-Así es.- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-¿y qué es?- pregunto la amiga  
  
-Unos patines.- contestó Ruki  
  
-¿Unos patines?- dijo ella incrédula  
  
-Dijo que la reina de hielo, tenía que saber patinar sobre el, que era necesario.- dijo ella sonriendo al recuerdo  
  
-Vaya originalidad.- dijo su amiga imitando la pose pensadora de Juri  
  
-Hasta ahora ha sido el segundo mejor regalo que me ha dado.- dijo Ruki  
  
-¿cuál fue el mejor?- dijo su amiga de ojos rojos  
  
-Mi primer beso.- dijo Ruki viendo a la paleta de su pupitre  
  
-Ruki.- dijo su amiga en Shock  
  
-¿Qué?- contestó ella gritando por lo que había dicho  
  
-¡Que romántica!- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
Fin del capítulo cuarto  
  
***  
  
De nuevo yo, el cuarto listo, y vamos por más; sugerencias, comentarios, todas sus críticas a argorytmo@hotmail.com o dejen un read and review 


	5. Como un Diamante

La sombra del ayer  
  
Capitulo Quinto "Como un diamante"  
  
***  
  
"Dime maestro, ¿cómo sabré cuando seré el mejor guerrero"  
  
"Eres un poco ambicioso para querer serlo, ¿no te parece', pequeño Eladamri"  
  
"No. seré el mejor para proteger a mi pueblo, pero no sabré cuando llegue a serlo. mas sin embargo supongo que será cuando tenga la espada mas filosa y mi modo de blandirla sea el mas eficaz."  
  
"Niño tonto. saca tu espada, y ataca a esa roca que ves ahí"  
  
"Pero maestro, eso no tiene caso. mi espada se quebrará"  
  
"He ahí tu respuesta, cuando sin desenvainar tu espada, derrotes a tu enemigo, te habrás convertido en el mejor guerrero, serás rápido como el rayo, invisible como el cristal, y duro. como el témpano de hielo, que destruye sin moverse, el barco que se ha de estrellar en él."  
  
***  
  
Era una tarde fría, alrededor de las dos de la tarde, el cielo totalmente blanco, y un poco de nieve caía en el parque Chuo, dónde un chico enseñaba a su difícil novia el arte de patinar sobre el agua bajo cero.  
  
-No puedo mas.- dijo Ruki tratando de escapar del pequeño lago congelado, donde muchas veces se habían reunido cuando niños a jugar  
  
-Vamos Ruki, yo sé que tu puedes.- dijo Takato impidiéndole huir  
  
-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tengo frío, me duelen los pies, tengo entumecidas las piernas, y mi trasero es un hielo.- dijo tratando de escapar de nuevo  
  
"hora de usar una nueva estrategia" -si es por tu trasero frío, no te preocupes, lo sobaremos hasta que se caliente- dijo el burlón mientras le daba una palmada en su glúteo derecho, y escapaba  
  
-¡Esta vez te has pasado de la raya Matsuda!- gritó Ruki roja de la cara, un tercio por la vergüenza, otro mas por furia, y el último por hacer ejercicio debajo de un clima de menos dos grados Celsius  
  
-Alcánzame si puedes- decía Takato entre risas viendo a su novia persiguiéndolo  
  
-Me las vas a pagar Bakato- dijo ella tomando velocidad y acortando la distancia entre ellos  
  
-¡Ruki.!- exclamó Takato cuando ella le dio alcance  
  
-¡No me supliques que no servirá!- dijo ella aún enfadada  
  
-¡Lo lograste!- dijo él mientras la abrazaba  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó ella confundida, enfadada y en el aire, pues Takato la había levantado y daba vueltas con ella abrazada  
  
-¡Patinaste muy bien, y a gran velocidad!- le dijo él a lo que ella sonrió olvidando el incidente de hace un momento  
  
-¿Soy la mejor no?- dijo ella sonriéndole  
  
-Así es.- dijo él mientras la besaba para después soltarla  
  
-Vamos chicos, vayan a un hotel.- dijo una vocecilla que de inmediato los separó -Patinas muy bien Ruki- dijo Juri  
  
-Un mal maestro. pero lo superé.- dijo ella arrogante  
  
-Si. dijo Takato empezando a deslizarse hacia una orilla -solo necesitó el incentivo adecuado- dijo el burlón mientras se palmeaba el trasero haciéndose como que se quitaba la nieve de sus pantalones  
  
-¡Casi lo olvidó!- dijo Ruki tornándose de nuevo roja -¡Vuelve aquí Baka Googles!- gritó ella persiguiéndolo, pero Takato era demasiado veloz, o por lo menos lo era para una chica que apenas había aprendido a patinar.  
  
-Tendrás que alcanzarme- dijo el sonriendo y esquivando a Ruki  
  
-¡Mano larga!, ¡Pervertido!, ¡Depravado!- gritaba Ruki mientras trataba en vano de hacerle daño, lo que logró al final, después de veinte minutos de persecución.  
  
***  
  
-¿Takato?- preguntó su madre al verlo llegar a la panadería con el ojo morado -¿Qué te paso?- cuestionó preocupada  
  
-Un pequeño accidente.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina -Cierta chica violenta que de alguna manera rara e irónica del destino es mi novia, me golpeó de una manera bastante balística.- dijo el mientras comía un pedazo de pan recién horneado  
  
-Algo malo has de haber hecho.- dijo su padre viéndolo en semejante estado  
  
-Si.- dijo sonriendo malévolamente -Pero.- siguió -Valió la pena.- dijo mientras se sonreía y terminaba su pan  
  
-Sacrificar al Alfil o la torre, para tomar a la reina, ¿eh?- dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo  
  
-Lo que no contaba, es que la reina de hielo, también tiene puños de hielo.- dijo mientras se sobaba el ojo cuidadosamente, a lo que sus padres estallaron en carcajadas, que poco tiempo después el mismo estaba produciendo  
  
***  
  
-¡Ese Baka!- decía Ruki mientras se adentraba en su habitación y se cambiaba en algo mas cómodo y menos abrigado -¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarme?- dijo mientras se llenaba de furia de nuevo -y. ¡ahí!- dijo mientras se lanzaba en la cama a descansar -me las vas a pagar Googlehead. mi googlehead- dijo mientras su cuerpo se retiraba al descanso, y su mente era abrazada por los brazos de Morpheus, quién por algún sarcasmo de la vida, tenía la cara, del joven Takato Matsuda.  
  
***  
  
En el digimundo, las cosas eran calmas y sin muchos problemas, la vida era fácil, de no ser por algunos digimon tipo virus, que continuamente, por la naturaleza de su ser, buscaban problemas, por suerte, Renamon, que se había convertido en uno de los guardianes del digimundo, capaz de digievolucionar a su antojo hasta su última etapa, se encargaba de los digimon buscapleitos que eran pocos.  
  
-¡Koyou Setsou!- gritó mientras en el aire se formaban de la nada cientos de cristales que bajaban hacía el enemigo en forma de tormenta, sin tocarlo, pero si haciéndolo retroceder.  
  
-¡Lo siento!, ¡no volveré a causar líos!- gritaba un Ogremon huyendo de la gran zorra de un metro ochenta de altura  
  
-¿Te diviertes Renamon?- preguntó una vocecilla infantil  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Terriermon?- preguntó ella mientras veía al digimon conejo salir de la sombra de una gran roca -Se supone que debes estar vigilando la puerta de los cuatro grandes junto con Lompmon.- le reprendió  
  
-¡Mo man tai!- dijo el pequeño digimon -¡He venido a decirte que pronto podremos volver al mundo real!- dijo sonriendo  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Renamon incrédula -¿Volveremos?-  
  
-El D-Leepa aún no esta totalmente destruido, y un Megakabuterimon ha encontrado el D-Power de Takato, lo que nos hace sospechar, que por fin se abrirá el portal que nos llevará al mundo real, ahora solo queda encontrar a Guillmon.- dijo él un poco decepcionado  
  
-¿Lo sigues llamando de ese modo?- dijo Renamon viendo al suelo -El ya no es Guillmon, ya no actúa como nuestro viejo compañero, ni siquiera se ve igual- dijo la zorra  
  
-Estoy seguro de que cuando oiga acerca de Takato, volverá a tener esos ojos llenos de vida de antes.-  
  
-Eso espero Terriermon. por su bien, y el de Takato.-  
  
-Mo man tai!- dijo el pequeño digimon mientras saltaba al hombro de su amiga y le sobaba la cabeza con sus grandes orejas -ya lo verás.- dijo sonriendo -Al final, el sigue siendo el más fuerte y gentil de todos los devas.-  
  
-Lo único que me gustaría es que volviéramos a ser como antes. y dejar de estar solos.- dijo Renamon tristemente  
  
-Él es el digimon de las lunas, es solitario, alguna vez le oí decir, que tenía miedo de que llegara a querernos más de lo que debía, y lo abandonáramos, la separación con Takato fue muy difícil.-  
  
-Espero que esté bien, ¿dónde estas.?- preguntó al cielo -Diamantyuemon.- suspiró  
  
-El diamante de las lunas.- dijo Terriermon viendo hacía las tres lunas del digimundo  
  
Fin del Capitulo Quinto  
  
***  
  
Cinco, y es un tercio, sigan pendientes, ahora es cuando la acción empezará, sus letras a argorytmo@hotmail.com o bien dejen un read and review 


	6. La Luna como el Sol

La Sombra del Ayer  
  
Capítulo Sexto La luna como el sol  
  
Digimon 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
"Maldita sea mi suerte"  
  
"¿Un mal día.?"  
  
"¿Malo?... ¡Terrible!, hay un tonto que se cree que es el mejor, y hoy cometió el estúpido error de embriagarse y postrarse enfrente de su alteza."  
  
"Ten calma Eladamri, el mundo esta lleno de tontos, es el único ejercito al que no podrás derrotar."  
  
"¡Soy el mejor guerrero, no he perdido una sola batalla, no hay ejercito al que yo no pueda derrotar!"  
  
"Este si Eladamri, por cada uno de tus soldados, hay mil tontos en el mundo, aún tratando de resolverlo con la fuerza, no lo lograrías, es a ellos, a los únicos que les temo, y es por que son muchos, no hay forma de detener semejante frente."  
  
Diciendo esto, Takara se rió a carcajadas  
  
***  
  
Era de noche en el digimundo, las tinieblas comían todo el territorio regido por la luz, era la batalla de todos los días, luz y sombra en combate, si uno se retiraba, era para volver con más fuerza y retirar a la fuerza a su contrincante, pero esto llevaba tiempo, y mientras el reino de la brillantez recuperaba fuerza, la oscuridad tenía el control, excepto por un digimon, que iba en contra de la naturaleza digital, durante la noche brillaba, siendo el misionero de la luz, mientras la sombra gobernaba.  
  
-Al fin te encuentro Guillmon.- dijo cierta voz conocida  
  
-Es raro oír ese nombre. me trae nostalgia.- dijo el brillante, de aspecto entre dinosaurio y humano, robusto, de color negro y alrededor un aura blanca -y es raro ver que no estés haciendo tu trabajo Renamon, ¿qué buscas?-  
  
-Yo no busco nada.- dijo la zorra encogiéndose de hombros -pero probablemente, tú sí lo harás.-  
  
-Explicate.- dijo calmo  
  
-Volveremos a.- dijo un tanto emocionada  
  
-Al mundo real.- termino la sentencia el brillante  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Renamon a lo que el digimon con rasgos prehistóricos solo sonrió  
  
-Durante las sombras es muy fácil reclutar información.- dijo él  
  
-¿Piensas ir?- preguntó la zorra  
  
-Lo haré, al final, Takato es mi padre, mi dios, y mi mejor amigo.- dijo el digimon mientras se ponía de pie -¿Me preguntó cómo irá a reaccionar Takato cuando me vea.?- dijo el sonriéndole a su amiga  
  
-Probablemente grite.- sonrió de vuelta la zorra -Probablemente él te hizo esa forma.- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el lumínico  
  
-Probablemente.- pensó mientras imaginaba todas las caras que pondría el chico cuando lo viese -Probablemente solo he crecido, como lo hacen los humanos.- dijo él mientras volvía a sentarse  
  
-O quizá sea que has hecho una mala digievolución- dijo la zorra mientras se reía  
  
-Muy graciosa.- dijo él mientras la miraba sarcásticamente  
  
-Por lo menos has crecido, ya no eres un niño.- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado -Eres mas fuerte que antes, y aunque sigues en tu nivel de entrenamiento, eres igual de fuerte que Shinlonmon.- dijo ella agregando al final -E igual de sabio.-  
  
-Es hora de irnos Renamon.- dijo mientras miraba al cielo -Es hora de volver.-dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo una mano a su compañera -Además tengo hambre.- dijo mientras su estómago rugía haciendo a la zorra reír  
  
-Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿eh Guillmon?- le dijo haciéndolo sonrojar  
  
-¡Déjame en paz, tengo que comer!- le dijo el mientras sacudía su cabeza -Y ya te he dicho que ese no es mi nombre.-  
  
-Lo siento.- dijo ella sonriendo -Diamantyuemon.-  
  
***  
  
Mientras en el mundo real, un par de chicas habían estado en la casa de una de ellas, vestidas de noche y con los ornamentos que hacen que los hombres volteen a ver al sexo femenino totalmente asorados.  
  
-Te ves muy bien Mako.- dijo Ruki a su amiga, quién vestía un hermoso vestido liso color verde esmeralda, abertura hasta la rodilla, un pequeño escote en forma de v, y guantes hasta los codos del mismo color, lo complementaba un collarín de plata con un corazón, como corazones había en sus arcillos  
  
-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal Ruki.- dijo al verla con un vestido azul cielo, liso con cascada al final, que le llegaba a los tobillos, abertura a medio muslo, espalda abierta, donde solo se veían tiras pasar de un lado del vestido al otro en forma de equis, sus aretes con pequeños zafiros, al igual que un collar con cinco de esas hermosas piedras, regalo de su novio.  
  
-¿Hacemos esperar más a los chicos?- preguntó Ruki  
  
-Solo diez minutos mas.- dijo Mako mientras ambas chicas repartían risillas por toda la habitación  
  
***  
  
En la sala de espera, estaban dos chicos vestidos de traje, uno con esmoquin, el otro vestido casualmente, ambos de negro con camisa blanca  
  
-¿Qué tanto hacen esas chicas?- preguntó un Hirokazu bastante desesperado, tenía más de una hora sentado en aquel sillón, que si era italiano y muy caro, no era más que incómodo después de estar sentado durante mucho tiempo en el.  
  
-Quizá estoy loco, pero creo que lo hacen a propósito.- dijo Takato sonriente  
  
-No lo dudo ami.- se interrumpió mientras veía a la entrada de la habitación a cierta chica vestida en color verde -go.- dijo al fin, para después tragar saliva y dedicarse completamente a ver a su pareja quien le sonreía y daba una pequeña vuelta  
  
-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó ella haciendo que Takato se percatará de su presencia, mientras tomaba una actitud semejante a la de Kazu pensando en que si su amiga se veía así, ¿cómo era que se vería Ruki?, pensamiento que le hacía palpitar a su corazón a velocidades que cualquier especialista en el órgano de flujo sanguíneo pensaría es síntoma de un paro cardíaco  
  
-Muy bien.- dijo Kazu balbuceando tres o cuatro veces -¡Muy bien!- recalcó mientras que su mente pensaba igual  
  
-Takato.- dijo cierta voz a sus espaldas que hizo que cierto chico de apellido Matsuda casi perdiera el conocimiento, pero reunió fortaleza y volteó a ver a la chica, cosa que lo dejo anonadado y con la boca abierta, mientras la chica se ruborizaba y sonreía -Supongo que me veo bien.- dijo a lo que el chico cabeceo cinco veces ante su impotencia de articular palabra  
  
-¿Nos vamos.?- fue lo que pudo pronunciar después de recuperarse del Shock de ver tanta belleza en un solo ser.  
  
-¡Pero por supuesto, ya quiero llegar allá!- dijo Kazu mientras pensaba "¡Y que todos vean que clase de chica llevó conmigo!" y sonreía malévolamente  
  
-Pues vamos entonces.- dijo Takato que se aprontó a colocar una flor en manos de su acompañante, cosa que imitó su compañero situacional, logrando ambos que las chicas les sonrieran tiernamente, cosa que los derritió por dentro.  
  
***  
  
En el baile, precisamente en la entrada del salón, dos chicas entraban bellísimas, vestidas en verde y azul, cada una con una rosa en la mano, una blanca, otra roja; y acompañadas de dos chicos, sonrientes y atractivos, que se encargaron de hacer que las chicas fueran envidiadas, sin saber ellos mismos, que eran en este momento, objeto de críticas de color verde, por parte de la comunidad masculina de ese grupo de personas  
  
***  
  
En la casa de la familia Makino, más específicamente en la habitación de Ruki, un aparato electrónico parecido a una calculadora, emitía una luz titilante de color verde, mientras en la pantalla de cuarzo del pequeño dispositivo, aparecían las palabras en inglés "Code Complete"  
  
***  
  
-¡La puerta se abre!- gritó Terriermon  
  
-Aún hay que esperar Terriermon- le dijo Lompmon  
  
-¿A qué?-  
  
-A que la puerta sea abierta desde el otro lado.- dijo Renamon  
  
-¡Date prisa Jenrya!- gritó el conejo al aire, algo que hizo reír a sus amigos digimon -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo el digimon de orejas grandes un poco molesto  
  
-El no te escuchará por más que grites.- le dijo Diamantyuemon sonriendo  
  
-Quizás no.- dijo Terriermon triste -Quizá si.- dijo mientras sonreía  
  
***  
  
En casa de los Lee, un chico de cabello azul y ojos grises dormía, pero una sensación extraña lo arrancó del reino de los sueños para traerlo a la realidad  
  
-¿Ese fue.?- dijo Jenrya -¡Ese fue un grito de Terriermon!- dijo saliendo de la cama y encendiendo la computadora inmediatamente -No puedo equivocarme.- dijo mientras que comenzaba a teclear de manera incesable sobre el tablero de su máquina, que parecía en cualquier momento no poder procesar toda la información que el chico trataba de encontrar de manera tan rápida.  
  
Fin del capítulo sexto  
  
***  
  
Yo de nuevo, el número seis listo, y aún falta, estén pendientes, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas a argorytmo@hotmail.com o bien; dejen un read a review (por cierto, gracias a aquellas personas que me han dado su opinión, en especial a Priss, que considero una de las más grandes escritoras de fanfiction sobre anime que hay)(Y Lince que tengo una gran relación con ella dándonos ánimos para seguir adelante) 


	7. La Luz de la Esperanza

La sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Séptimo La luz de la esperanza  
  
***  
  
"El cañón está listo comandante"  
  
"Bien, mañana dispararemos apenas nos llegue el primer haz del alba"  
  
"¡Avisaré a las tropas mi señor!"  
  
"¡Hazlo, desde hoy nuestras fronteras han de ampliarse hasta donde nuestra vista abarque!" el comandante rió a carcajadas mientras murmuraba entre risillas "Ya verás Eladamri, te acabaré con mis propias manos."  
  
***  
  
Durante la noche, el gran baile había sido todo un espectáculo, desde el salón hasta la cena, todo era de primera clase, la gente era un tanto altanera, pero en esos lugares uno puede esperar eso y más de la gente rica en economía, pero pobre en el tamaño de su corazón.  
  
-¿Te diviertes Kazu-kun?- preguntó cierta chica de ojos escarlatas a su acompañante mientras bailaban teniendo alrededor a bastantes parejas que hacían exactamente lo mismo  
  
-Claro.- respondió el con su clásica sonrisa -Hacía mucho tiempo que no me entretenía de tal manera, aunque el lugar es un poco tenso ¿no crees?- dijo mientras veía al final de la pista a un cierto número de chicas que estaban mirando fijamente hacía ellos con cara de pocos amigos -creo que ahora sé por qué Ruki es tan antisocial.- dijo irónicamente a lo que su acompañante respondió con una sonrisa  
  
-Solo están celosas.- dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, cosa que sorprendió bastante al último, que después de tensarse y subírsele el color a la cara, pudo juntar suficiente coraje y abrazar a la chica mientras bailaban un poco más suave que antes, puesto que la posición era por de mas decirlo, bastante agradable.  
  
-¿en que piensas Googlehead.?- murmuro Ruki que tenía su cabeza en el hombro del chico  
  
-En lo que me van a hacer esos tipos cuando me encuentren a solas.- dijo mientras tragaba saliva y veía a una pequeña asociación de chicos que lo observaban con miradas que podrían matar de un infarto a una persona diabética  
  
-Que miedoso eres.- dijo ella sonriendo a lo que él la miró tiernamente  
  
-Por lo menos yo tengo a la chica.- dijo mientras la abrazaba cuidadosamente -Y es una chica que vale más que dos o tres palizas.- dijo mientras olvidaba a los chicos y se concentraba en bailar  
  
-¿Y si son cuatro?- preguntó ella juguetonamente  
  
-Creo que debería considerar acabar con nuestra relación.- dijo el suspirando irónicamente, aunque la chica lo veía con su clásica sonrisa de chica mala -O podría comprarme una pistola.- dijo el haciendo a Ruki reír  
  
-El matón Takato y su revolver legendario.- dijo ella mientras hacía su voz estilo viejo oeste  
  
-Y su chica sexy vestida de cuero negro y un látigo.- le siguió el juego, pero consiguió una estirada de oreja -¡Era solo una broma!- se defendió  
  
-¡Mantén tu retorcida mente y tus fantasías eróticas alejadas de mí googlehead!- dijo ella soltándole el oído mientras lo miraba de una manera amenazante  
  
-Por lo menos te he visto en bikini.- dijo el sonriendo, gesto que cambió inmediatamente al recibir otro estirón de oreja, que era la forma de Ruki de reprender a su novio  
  
-¡eres como todos los hombres!- le dijo ella mientras soltaba de nuevo su oreja -menos mal que no me tomaste fotos.- dijo ella ruborizándose  
  
-¡Eso es lo que tú crees.!- le dijo el mientras sonreía, comentario que le costó un tercer estirón a su cartílago audio sensorial, cosa que le dejo inhabilitado para hablar, pues un estirón más significaría la pérdida de su oído.  
  
***  
  
En la habitación de cierto chico peliazul, su computadora aún prendida desplegaba en la pantalla un código de programación, que el chico había estado esperando por más de dos horas a que se mostrase, sin embargo, la espera y su impaciencia, combinadas con la fría noche, le habían dejado un resultado no deseado, y era así, como esperando el código se había quedado dormido, cabeza en el escritorio, al lado del teclado y el mouse.  
  
***  
  
En el digimundo era de noche otra vez, miles de paquetes de polvo de datos corrían alrededor del mundo digital para marcar el inicio de la estación tiniebla, donde la mayoría de los digimon dormían, o se podría decir que cesaban sus funciones logarítmicas de programa computacional.  
  
-Ojalá Takato abra la puerta pronto, es bastante frustrante tener que estar aquí esperando a que algo suceda, y ni siquiera hay digimon problemáticos el día de hoy para pasar el tiempo.- dijo cierto digimon oscuro de aura blanca soltando un suspiro que pareciera lo traía en su ser desde hace tres días digitales  
  
-Ten calma Guillmon, ya verás que pronto lo lograrán.- dijo un digimon entre las sombras  
  
-¿Porqué siempre me hablas desde las sombras para luego salir a verme de cerca?, eres un digimon bastante extraño.- le dijo el brillante a las sombras  
  
-Me gusta ser misteriosa.- dijo la voz, que si bien no había salido de la oscuridad que le brindaba una enorme roca, el lumínico estaba seguro estaba sonriendo  
  
-Misteriosa serías si no te conociera.- dijo el brillante sentándose a la orilla de un lago de aguas verdes  
  
-Debes admitir que el no saber cuando llegaré es bastante desconcertante- dijo al fin saliendo de las sombras  
  
-Renamon no seas ilusa.- le dijo el brillante a lo que la zorra lo miró confundido -puedo detectar tu aroma, oír tus pasos y sentir tu presencia a más de tres kilómetros de distancia.- le dijo sonriendo  
  
-¿Es decir que todos mis esfuerzos son en vano?- le preguntó ella siendo sarcástica  
  
-Así es.- dijo el brillante calmo -Y lo mismo va para ti también Terriermon.- dijo volteando a ver hacia lo alto de un árbol cercano de donde se oyó después un ruido cayendo al poco tiempo un pequeño digimon conejo  
  
-Tu si que eres misterioso Diamantyuemon, aún que te conocemos hace mas de siete años, nos sigues sorprendiendo, si no es con tu apariencia.- dijo el mirando a un lado de manera irónica -es con alguna técnica o destreza oculta-  
  
-¿Qué debo decir a eso Terriermon?- le dijo mientras le sonreía  
  
-Nada.- le dijo el pequeño digimon saltando a su cabeza como lo haría hace siete años -Tal vez podríamos recordar viejos tiempos, para pasar el rato.- sugirió el pequeño mientras tapaba los ojos de su amigo con sus grandes orejas  
  
-¿No deberíamos estar recuperando fuerzas?- dijo una zorra sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba al lado del más grande que tenía en su cabeza al más pequeño, a lo que ambos hicieron mala cara  
  
-¿Desde cuándo es tan aburrida Terriermon?- le preguntó el brillante a su diminuto amigo  
  
-desde que le dijeron que sería una Deva.- contestó el pequeño  
  
-Lamento no ser la mas divertida del mundo, pero tenemos cosas importantes de que hacernos cargo.- dijo ella introduciendo una de sus blancas patas al agua esmeralda  
  
-Mo man tai.- le dijo el pequeño -Los Devas también necesitamos un poco de tiempo libre, ¿no es verdad Diamantyuemon?-  
  
-Claro.- dijo calmo -Además es una hermosa noche. recuerdo un día que fuimos de campamento junto con Calumon, ¿recuerdas?...-  
  
-Claro, un gran problema eléctrico.- dijo el conejo sonriendo malévolamente  
  
-Pero después de aquel incidente nos divertimos bastante, fue la última vez que vi el cielo del mundo real de manera tranquila.- dijo mientras sonreía y veía hacía el firmamento digital, donde se divisaba el gran mundo real -Y era una hermosa noche, como lo es esta. lo primero que haré al volver al mundo real será ver aquellas hermosas estrellas.- dijo él volteando a ver a Renamon -Y comeré una gran cantidad de Pan en forma de Guillmon.- dijo el mientras sonreía de una manera que no hacía desde que estuvieron en el mundo real, enseñando sus colmillos, cosa que hizo reír a sus acompañantes  
  
-¿Del que tiene ojos de grenetina- preguntó el conejo de manera juguetona, logrando sustraer un "Yay" del brillante, que no pronunciaba desde que era Guillmon, gritó que hizo que los tres amigos estallaran en carcajadas  
  
-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.- dijo la zorra mientras recuperaba la compostura -Es hora de dormir.- dijo mientras hacía su técnica especial de "Onn", una barrera de energía más débil que cuando digievolucionaba a Taomon, pero que les daría tranquilidad durante las horas de sueño, se recostó sobre el hombro derecho de Diamantyuemon, y cerró los ojos. -Buenas noches Guillmon, buenas noches Terriermon.- fueron sus últimas palabras  
  
-Creo que dormiré también amigo.- dijo el conejo mientras se postraba en las piernas del brillante  
  
-Buenas noches. amigos.- dijo al final mientras se recargaba en una piedra, dando soporte a sus amigos los cuales después de mucho tiempo, dormían con una gran sonrisa, debida al estar reunidos de nuevo, y que volverían a ver a sus camaradas muy pronto.  
  
***  
  
Cierto chico llegaba a su casa después de haber acompañado a su pareja a su hogar después de una inolvidable noche, y un gran baile, se desvistió de su traje casual y se colocó sus pijamas, para después postrarse en su cama, dispuesto a dormir, cosa que no logró debido a cierto aparato inalámbrico que hacía bastante ruido.  
  
-Maldito celular.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie de mal humor, y se dirigía hacía un pequeño escritorio, donde dicho aparato se encontraba -¿quién puede ser a esta hora?- comentó mientras veía la pantalla del teléfono -¿Ruki?- dijo contestando la llamada  
  
-¡Takato!- dijo un tanto exaltada  
  
-¡¿Ruki qué pasa?!- dijo el atemorizado de que le hubiera pasado algo, no muchas veces le llamaba por su nombre de no ser por algo importante  
  
-Llegué a mi casa.- logró decir la chica un tanto apresurada lo que hacía que su voz fuera un tanto distorsionada -¡Y la luz Takato, la luz!- dijo mientras se le acababa la voz  
  
-¡Cálmate Ruki!, ¿de que luz me está hablando?- preguntó mientras esperaba la respuesta, que hizo que soltara el teléfono, dejando del otro lado de la línea a una chica bastante frustrada y confundida, pero en estos momentos, su cerebro solo repetía la respuesta de su novia, mientras que sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, su mente reiteraba y recalcaba una y otra vez la voz de Ruki "¡Tú maldita luz verde, de tú maldito aparato!" -La puerta- logró balbucear -¡Esta abierta!- gritó haciendo despertar a sus padres y a los vecinos de tres casas a la redonda.  
  
Fin del capítulo séptimo  
  
***  
  
Siete y más en camino, a partir de ahora la acción no se hace esperar, como siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios en argorytmo@hotmail.com o bien, dejen un read and review con su opinión 


	8. Digitalizando el alma

La Sombra del Ayer  
  
Capítulo Octavo Digitalizando el alma  
  
Digimon 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
"El oráculo le dijo a Eladamri, que debía salvar a su pueblo, abandonándolos, así él sacrifico su vida por la de los otros, sus seguidores, adoptaron ese ideal de lealtad, nobleza y sabiduría, todos lucharon en la guerra y murieron, excepto dos o tres, héroes que derrotaron a las fuerzas invasoras, poco tiempo después, ellos mismos se dieron muerte, sus colegas los esperaban, en el valle del Valhalla"  
  
***  
  
El cielo empezaba a tornarse gris claro después de una larga noche de cálculos y sorpresas, detalles y romance, un chico de cabellos cafés se encontraba en un lugar oscuro de no mas de tres metros de largo como por ancho, en forma de cuadrado, a su lado una chica aún vestida de noche dormía plácidamente sobre el hombro de él, quien no había tenido un solo momento de descanso desde que descubrió el portal al mundo digital  
  
-Ruki, Ruki despierta, es hora.- le susurró al oído tratando de despertarla, cosa que no logró hasta que la movió un poco  
  
-Takato.- dijo ella no totalmente despierta -¿qué hora es?- preguntó ella dándose cuenta que aún estaba oscuro  
  
-Casi las seis de la mañana- dijo el calmo -La puerta esta abierta Ruki, es hora de ir.- dijo él a lo que ella se levantó rápidamente  
  
-¿Trajiste las provisiones?- cuestionó ella a lo que el cabeceó afirmativamente  
  
-Por fin lo haremos, dijo él mientras extendía su mano a la de ella, quién la acepto  
  
-Vamos pues.- mencionó ella mientras se disponía a atravesar el portal  
  
***  
  
En el digimundo, tres digimon estaban despertando después de un plácido sueño, más sin embrago su tranquila mañana se tornaba problemática, casi a diez metros de su lugar, siete torres de luz se unieron, formando un gran haz de luz rosado que despedazaba códigos digitales por donde pasaba  
  
-¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó Renamon viendo desaparecer gran parte del lugar donde se encontraban  
  
-No lo sé, pero no quiero quedarme a que me robe mis datos- dijo Terriermon disponiéndose a alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible  
  
-Es Lustmon.- murmuró Diamantyuemon para después dar un gran salto en el aire y juntar una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, la "gran bola" como la llamaba el brillante, fue a estrellarse a cinco metros de las columnas de luz, separándolas y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo digital que se esparcía rápidamente alrededor del lago -¡Renamon!- gritó el luminoso  
  
-¡Si!- le gritó de vuelta la zorra y aprovechando la poca visibilidad por la nube hecha a partir del suelo se dispuso a transformarse -Renamon matrix digievolv to. ¡Taomon!- la zorra ahora transformada llamó a los espíritus de la noche y en un momento las tinieblas rodearon el lugar -¡Sho!- murmuró para después camuflagearse con la oscuridad  
  
-¡Terriermon quédate quieto!- gritó desde el aire Diamantyuemon -Taomon te recogerá- le dijo mientras el conejo se mantenía inmóvil, de pronto sintió como una brisa y su cuerpo desapareció, Taomon lo había recogido al fin, y era un alivio, empezaba a sentirse perdido mientras no veía nada más que la gran luz rosada que despedían las columnas fusionadas y el aura blanca de Diamantyuemon en el cielo -¡Aléjate de aquí Taomon!- le gritó el brillante a lo que ella accedió, alejándose lo más que podía del lugar  
  
-¡Deberíamos ayudarle!- le gritó Terriermon pero ella no le contestó -¿Me estas escuchando?- grito el conejo algo frustrado  
  
-Nuestro tamers han llegado al digimundo, he olfateado su rastro, además. nosotros no tenemos suficiente poder para ayudar a Guillmon, solo seríamos una carga para su batalla.- por fin habló ella  
  
-Pero necesitamos hacer algo, ¡maldita sea, ¿nosotros somos Devas después de todo no?!- le dijo el conejo un poco triste por la verdad  
  
-Mo man tai Terriermon- le dijo la zorra sonriendo -Ya verás como Guillmon no tendrá problemas con ese. esa cosa- dijo mientras volaban hacía la dirección de donde provenía el olor de humanos  
  
-Espero que tengas razón.- dijo el conejo dejándose llevar, con la ilusión de volver a ver a Jenrya, más sin embargo, le duró poco el hermoso pensamiento de volver a ver a su tamer, la razón. solo un simple digimon en el cielo, con forma de dragón, que se dirigía rápidamente al lugar dónde estaba su amigo, el oscuro-brillante -¡Oh no!- dijo el digimon haciendo que Taomon dirigiera su vista hacia el con la mirada la cuestión de qué pasaba -mira al cielo.-  
  
-¡Oh no!- repitió la zorra viendo como se lanzaba hacia las columnas con toda su fuerza para destruir la amenaza, pero a su vez, con su misma vida  
  
Diamantyuemon no se percató de Shinlonmon gracias a la oscuridad del lugar provocada por Taomon, cuando lo hizo al fin, fue demasiado tarde, hubo una gran explosión que borro rápidamente casi todo el lugar, la data desprendida pronto de convirtió en paquetes de polvo digitales, que pronto fueron arrollados por el viento digital -Shinlonmon.- dijo al ver la cabeza del dragón que era lo único visible que quedaba de su cuerpo, lo vio a los ojos aún sin entender por que lo había hecho  
  
-Si yo.- trató de decir pero se ahogo un momento, tomo el último suspiro que la vida iba a otorgarle y dijo aquellas palabras que quedarían grabadas en la memoria del brillante -Si yo no lo hacía, Lustmon habría acabado con todo, incluso contigo, porque eres el único que tiene suficiente poder, como para vencerlo. el prefirió destruir parte del mundo digital en vez de luchar contigo, ahora tomaras mis datos, y los llevaras contigo, te ayudarán en tú batalla contra él.- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, Diamantyuemon derramo lágrimas amargas y de impotencia, absorbió los códigos de la fallecida bestia y antes de haberlos asimilado totalmente escucho en su mente "Yo no muero, me quedo contigo y con mis queridos amigos, protege a este mundo que amo tanto, tomarás mi lugar como bestia sagrada.", cuando el luminoso terminó de "digerir" los montones de data de Shinlonmon, su cuerpo cambió, alas negras le brotaron y dos ojos extras obtuvo, ahora solo le quedaban dos cosas por hacer, reclamar su lugar como bestia sagrada. y aniquilar al causante de la pérdida de su gran amigo dragón  
  
-Lustmon, vas a pagar por esto.- dijo mientras sus ahora cuatro ojos lloraban tristeza e irá, lágrimas escarlatas rodaban por sus mejillas, emulando a la sangre, y de su garganta un gran aullido fue escuchado en todo el mundo digital.  
  
-Guillmon.- dijo la zorra vuelta en Renamon  
  
-Él es.- dijo el conejo con lágrimas -él es Megadiamantyuemon.-  
  
***  
  
-Mi digivice.- dijo Takato encontrando el dorado dispositivo en el suelo, lo recogió y al momento de hacerlo un enorme dolor cruzó su columna llegando a su mismísima médula, gritó de la horrible sensación, pero sabía que no podía soltar el digivice, Ruki se asustó tanto por los gritos del muchacho y la cara de angustia que desplegaba que se alejó dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, más luego después de alrededor de tres segundos se recuperó  
  
-¡Takato!- le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas viendo al muchacho retorcerse de dolor, para su fortuna, los gritos cesaron, y el muchacho sintió sus rodillas frágiles y sin fuerza para sostenerlo, pero a base de fuerza de voluntad logró mantener una posición hincado sobre su rodilla derecha y su pierna izquierda dando soporte en forma de ángulo recto, suela en el piso -¡Takato!- le gritó la chica abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando en su pecho  
  
-Estoy bien Ruki.- dijo débilmente  
  
-Claro que no, ¡ni siquiera te puedes parar!- le dijo ella tratando de borrar su terquedad pero el no dejaba de tratar de pararse, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo, tomó toda su fuerza y lo logró, incluso con su novia tomándolo de la remera color azul que traía puesta  
  
-Estoy bien.- volvió a decir esta vez de manera totalmente erguida, miró al digivice en su mano, estaba estrellado, y pedazos del aparato se habían insertado en su mano haciéndolo sangrar, pronto el digivice se estrello más y más, hasta romperse, cosa rara fue que solo el exterior se quebró, el interior del digivice se insertó en su mano, haciéndole sentir más dolor, pero pronto terminó, pero el digivice ya no estaba a la vista, pareciera que la mano lo había absorbido, el muchacho trató y trató de ver dónde estaba el aparato y mirándose la mano por todas perspectivas posibles no lo encontró  
  
Ruki que había visto la escena con incredulidad le preguntó -¿Dónde está tu digi-power?-  
  
-No lo sé, parece que se lo comió mi mano- dijo incrédulo examinándose más su mano -Digivice.- murmuró y una pantalla broto en su mano, en la parte posterior, mientras que en todo el lado derecho de su mano diestra se formó un canal, abarcando desde el inicio de su mano hasta el final de su dedo meñique, cosa que después entendió Takato, era la ranura de deslizamiento de las cartas -Parece que empiezo a entender esto.- dijo viendo a Ruki quien lo veía con asombro -Exceptuando como diablos está cosa se me acoplo en la mano-  
  
Fin del capítulo octavo  
  
***  
  
Bueno, después de no haber actualizado desde hace tanto llegó el octavo capítulo, acerca del nombre japonés de Juri, es Zyuri, pero me parece un tanto extraño, opte por dejarlo así, cualquier duda o sugestión a argorytmo@hotmail.com o bien dejen un read and review 


	9. La inserción

La sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Noveno La inserción  
  
***  
  
"Así que ahora. ¿tendré que llevar esto puesto a todas horas?"  
  
"No. os lo puedes quitar, pero le servirá mucho está noche"  
  
"¿Qué pasará esta noche para que necesite mi yelmo puesto?"  
  
"O casi nada. la bestia atacará."  
  
"¡La bestia!" gritó aquel soldado dando pasos hacia atrás y acomodándose el yelmo lo más rápido que pudo, para después empezar a correr de un lado a otro de la armería gritando y preguntando si alguno de los asistentes del herrero había visto su escudo en algún lugar cercano  
  
"Siempre funciona." dijo el viejo herrero sonriendo "Es mentira, pero siempre será mejor estar preparado. sois un tonto caballero, pero le dais valor a la vida, que es lo más importante" con esto terminó su trabajo, fumo de su pipa dos o tres veces para después irse a su hogar.  
  
***  
  
Aquel digimon que fuera una de las bestias sagradas de manera circunstancial, volaba a gran velocidad por el cielo digital, en sus brazos llevaba a aquel digimon zorra que era su compañera de batallas, y ésta a su vez llevaba a su otro amigo en brazos, el cual estaba desesperado por llegar a aquel lugar dónde se encontraban sus tamers  
  
-¡Ya quiero llegar!- dijo el digimon conejo emocionado, mientras volteaba a ver la cara del brillante -¿No puedes ir más rápido Guillmon?- dijo el un tanto extasiado, cosa que le llevó a recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Renamon -¡Aw!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó molesto  
  
-Tenle más respeto, ahora él es una de las bestias sagradas- le reprendió la zorra cosa que hizo que el pequeño digimon se mordiera su labio inferior  
  
-Yo siempre seré Guillmon.- dijo el brillante mientras aterrizaba en el suelo -No tiene por que respetarme, soy su compañero de pelea, y su amigo.-  
  
-Pero.- dijo la zorra viendo al suelo  
  
-Hemos llegado- dijo interrumpiéndola -Vamos, no queremos tenerlos esperando un solo momento más.- dijo a lo que los otros dos cabecearon y siguieron al más grande  
  
***  
  
-Muy bien, cada vez que digo digivice está cosa sale de mi mano, y si lo digo de nuevo, vuelve a entrar en ella, ya veo. esta es la ranura de las cartas, este no se que sea, esto tampoco. esto parece ser la pantalla.- Takato murmuraba mientras examinaba el aparato fusionado con su mano  
  
-Creo que debemos irnos.- dijo Ruki mientras preparaba las mochilas de ambos  
  
-¡Si ya voy!- dijo él mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia donde estaban, pero de pronto una figura a lo lejos llamó su atención -Ruki. mira.- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia las figuras distorsionadas a lo lejos  
  
-¿Serán digimon?- dijo ella tratando de ver mejor mientras que logró al fin ver la figura de Renamon -¡Renamon!- dijo mientras corría al encuentro de su vieja amiga  
  
-Diamantyuemon. él no era así, parece que.- murmuró Takato mientras caminaba en dirección hacia dónde Ruki abrazaba a Renamon  
  
-No sabes que gusto me da verte Renamon- dijo mientras abrazaba más y más a la zorra, quién estaba bastante confundida, ¿quién era esta chica que la abrazaba?  
  
-¿Ru. Ruki?- preguntó mientras la separaba de sí misma -¿Eres tu Ruki?- le dijo ella incrédula  
  
-¡Claro que soy Ruki!, ¡Tu tamer!, ¡La reina digimon!- dijo ella orgullosa algo que era una prueba más de que era Ruki  
  
-¡Has cambiado mucho.! Ruki.- le dijo ella mientras recordaba a aquella niña mucho más baja que ella mientras veía a una chica casi de su tamaño  
  
-¡He crecido!- dijo ella mientras recordaba a Takato -¡Takato!- gritó hacia atrás a donde estaba el chico  
  
-Hola Renamon.- le dijo a la zorra, ésta solo le sonrió y Terriermon saltó a los hombros de Takato  
  
-¿Dónde está Jenrya?- le preguntó el conejo ansioso  
  
-Debe estar a punto de llegar, si sigue levantándose temprano verá el mail que le deje hace dos horas.- le dijo él sonriendo pero Terriermon saltó hacia el suelo y corrió rápidamente hacia dónde habían llegado los tamers  
  
-¡Jenrya!- gritó el conejo mientras saltaba a los brazos de su antiguo tamer, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.  
  
-¡Terriermon, no sabes como te extrañe.- le dijo el chico de los ojos grises al pequeño mientras lo abrazaba  
  
-Takato.- dijo una voz ronca y adulta que llamó la atención de Ruki quien no sabía quién era aquel digimon negro de cuatro ojos y enormes alas  
  
-¿Cómo has estado Guillmon?- le preguntó Takato mientras se acercaba al gran digimon  
  
-¿Cómo supiste?- le cuestionó el digimon mientras se hincaba para poder ver mejor a Takato -No nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo Takato.- le dijo el digimon mientras veía a los ojos a su tamer  
  
-¿Él es Guillmon?- gritó Ruki sin creerlo  
  
-No.- dijo Takato calmo -Es Diamantyuemon.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos -o eso es lo que creo.- dijo mientras sonreía  
  
-Soy Megadiamantyuemon ahora.- le dijo el Digimon sonriendo  
  
-Eso explica el porque tienes alas.- le dijo él mientras lo abrazaba  
  
-Shinlonmon murió. me pidió que absorbiera su data.- le dijo el digimon haciendo que sus compañeros se tornaran tristes y los tamers incrédulos  
  
-Pero.- dijo Takato pero el brillante lo interrumpió  
  
-Necesitamos de su ayuda Takato, tenemos un nuevo enemigo, su nombre es Lustmon, es un digimon arcángel del tipo mega, y tuvo el poder suficiente para controlar las columnas de luz.- le dijo él explicando los rasgos generales  
  
-Te ayudaré Guillmon. pero no te puedo contestar por los demás.- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cara  
  
-¡Yo ayudaré!- dijo Ruki sonriendo y volteando a ver a Jenrya  
  
-Yo también.- dijo él con una simple sonrisa decorando su cara  
  
-De nuevo estamos todos juntos.- dijo Renamon sonriendo -Eso me recuerda, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca del señor Shibumi, para buscar información de Lustmon.- dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a todos los presentes  
  
-Me parece una muy buena idea.- dijo Jenrya sonriéndole a la zorra -Te seguimos.- le dijo y enseguida se pusieron en marcha  
  
***  
  
-Takato vas a llegar tarde a la.- las palabras de la señora Matsuda se ahogaron cuando vio que su hijo no estaba en casa, Ruki no había venido tampoco, esto era raro, se suponía que tenía una cita con la chica, y lo vio llegar ayer a la casa, por lo menos supo que estaba en su habitación cuando lanzó un grito a la una de la madrugada que hizo que hasta los perros cercanos empezaran a ladrar -¿Dónde se metió ese chico?- dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la alcoba y dirigiéndose a la sala donde su marido la esperaba para dirigirse a la panadería  
  
-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó él con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Se escapó.- dijo la mujer suspirando  
  
-No te preocupes tanto por él, casi es una adulto, y es muy responsable.- dijo haciendo que su mujer lo mirara con sarcasmo -Bueno, bueno, no es responsable, pero no hará cosas malas, ten fe en el chico.- le dijo sonriendo  
  
-Estoy segura de que me escondes algo.- le dijo ella mientras se dirigía al auto  
  
-Claro que no.- dijo el evitando la mirada de su esposa mientras recordaba la charla con su hijo la noche anterior. 'Papá por favor no le digas nada a mamá, se pondría muy triste si sabe que voy al digimundo, y no quiero que se preocupe más por mi como cuando tenía diez, por favor, no le vayas a decir nada.'  
  
-Takato.- suspiró su padre mientras entraba al auto y en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa "Se que estarás bien."  
  
***  
  
-Hemos llegado- dijo la zorra mientras se disponía a buscar en las libros dónde alguna vez miles de digi-gnomos actualizaban datos de todo el digimundo, ahora quedaban pocos en el lugar, solo seis, los demás se habían mudado con Calumon, su nueva misión era proteger a la digientelequía de algún posible peligro que no fueran digimon, para ese problemita Calumon contaba con las cuatro bestias sagradas.  
  
-¿Has encontrado algo Renamon?- preguntó Ruki a lo que ella negó con la cabeza -Avísame cuando lo hagas- le dijo haciendo que la zorra cabeceara y volviera a su trabajo -¡Oigan ustedes cuarteto de patanes holgazanes, Renamon y yo estamos buscando datos y ustedes solo se quedan ahí a platicar, ayúdenos!- les dijo ella  
  
-Que aburrido.- dijo Terriermon cosa que hizo reír a los cuatro reprendidos  
  
-¡Muevan sus traseros en este mismo momento!- gritó Ruki mientras su furia se incrementaba más y más, haciéndola ver por demás intimidante  
  
-¡Si señora!- gritaron los cuatro mientras ponían manos a la obra  
  
-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Jenrya  
  
-¿Te refieres a que si siempre hace a los demás hacer las cosas a su manera?- le preguntó Takato mientras su amigo cabeceaba -No. solo cada veintiocho días.- le dijo él con sarcasmo cosa que le costo un gran estirón de oreja  
  
-¡Te escuché googlehead!- le dijo mientras se disponía a atacarlo de una forma más severa  
  
-¡Lo siento Ruki!- gritaba mientras escapaba de los "puños de hielo" de Ruki  
  
-¡Vuelve aquí Bakato, me las pagaras!- le decía Ruki mientras le arrojaba libros  
  
Fin del Capítulo Noveno  
  
***  
  
Nueve y más en camino, espero les haya gustado hasta ahora, como siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios en argorytmo@hotmail.com o bien, dejen un read and review con sus sugerencias o críticas 


	10. La luz del interior, la oscuridad extern...

La sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Décimo La luz del interior, la oscuridad externa  
  
***  
  
"¿Quien soy yo?" se preguntaba cierto chico de cabellos escarlatas  
  
"Tu eres tú, somos dos, y a la vez uno, pero tu eres tu y yo soy yo, somos el mismo, pero diverso."  
  
"no entiendo"  
  
"cuando crezcas lo comprenderás"  
  
"Eso espero. ¿porqué la gente no me quiere?°  
  
"Están asustados, le temen a lo distinto, tu, es decir nosotros somos diferentes de los demás"  
  
"Nunca le haría daño a las personas."  
  
"Entonces demuéstraselos. Eladamri, te estaré apoyando desde el interior de tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu corazón"  
  
"¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo te llamas?"  
  
"Yo soy tu, tu eres yo, soy tu pensamiento y tu compañero, el que no te abandonará nunca, y siempre estará contigo, el que te ayudará cuando tengas problemas, y te felicitará por tus logros, nunca estarás solo."  
  
"En otras palabras te llamas."  
  
"No tengo nombre."  
  
"Tu nombre de ahora en adelante, será."  
  
"No hay nombre para describir que soy. solo soy tu interior"  
  
"Te llamarás amigo. ese será tu nombre" dijo el pequeño  
  
"Me agrada." dijo su alma, que aunque no era perceptible a la simple vista, el pequeño infante de cabellos fogosos estaba seguro estaba sonriendo desde su interior  
  
***  
  
-¡Encontré algo interesante!- dijo Takato alzando un libro  
  
-¡Yo también!- respondió Jenrya  
  
-Aquí dice que Lustmon desafió a los tres grandes del digimundo anteriormente, Zeraphimon, Orphanimon y Querubimon.- empezó Takato haciendo que los demás le pusieran completa atención -Su castigo fue estar de alguna manera enjaulado en el centro del digimundo, dónde los datos más estables e imborrables estaban, de esa manera él no podría salir y quedaría atrapado para siempre.- Takato volvió a ver a sus compañeros, en especial a Diamantyuemon -Guillmon, ¿qué no las cuatro bestias sagradas eran los digimon más importantes del lugar?- preguntó el chico  
  
-En efecto.- dijo el brillante -Pero este relato habla de leyendas. no sabía que Lustmon en realidad existiese, hace poco tiempo, escuche una voz en mis sueños, decía que vendría a atacarme y que me destruiría. me dijo que su nombre era Lustmon, y que era el amo de la luz.-  
  
-Tal vez sea por eso que pudo controlar las columnas de datos.- dijo Renamon en el fondo haciendo que todos voltearan -Si el puede controlar la luz, entonces pudo controlar las columnas, y puede controlar el día del digimundo.- se explicó ella  
  
-Creo que tienes razón, habrá que tener una buena estrategia para contrarrestar los poderes de Lustmon.- dijo Jenrya pensativo  
  
-Si él es el amo de la luz, entonces habrá que encontrar al amo de las sombras.- reflexionó Ruki  
  
-El amo de las sombras- dijo Takato para sí mismo, inmediatamente después abrió grandes sus ojos y miró a Diamantyuemon  
  
-¿Qué pasa Takato?- le preguntó el brillante  
  
-Eres tú.- dijo mientras todos lo veían como si estuviera demente -Digivice- dijo Takato haciendo que el pequeño aparato brotara de su mano, algo que hizo que todos excepto Ruki se sorprendieran, apunto hacia Guillmon ahora Diamantyuemon para comprobar su teoría, inmediatamente de la pantalla nació un holograma que marcaba el status del brillante -Megadiamantyuemon, en etapa mega, es una bestia sagrada, del tipo datos mezclados, técnicas especiales, devorador de sombras, espada de la oscuridad, tiniebla mortal y omega negro, este digimon posee la habilidad de dominar lo oscuro en cualquier aspecto y ocultar en sombras cualquier cosa.- todos voltearon a ver a Guillmon, y después a Takato  
  
-En otras palabras.- dijo Terriermon  
  
-El amo de las sombras.- afirmó Ruki  
  
-Exacto- dijo Takato mientras todos lo veían -Digivice- dijo de nuevo un poco nervioso haciendo que su mano ocultara el dispositivo  
  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que salió de tu mano, y cómo es que tiene el estado completo de Guillmon?- le preguntó Jenrya  
  
-Es su d-power- dijo Ruki contestando por Takato -al parecer su mano tenía apetito.- dijo sonriendo malévolamente haciendo que todos sonrieran  
  
-¡Wow!- exclamó Terriermon examinando la mano del chico  
  
-Tú también puedes hacer eso Ruki?- preguntó Renamon a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza -Ya veo.- dijo volviendo a fijar su atención en la mano de Takato donde un frustrado Terriermon no encontraba rastro alguno del pequeño aparato  
  
***  
  
-Amo Lustmon- dijo un digimon en las sombras, inmediatamente después fue iluminado desde arriba  
  
-Ve por ellos. los quiero muertos- dijo una voz oculta en la luz, que era tan brillante que no se le podía ver sin protectores oculares  
  
-Pero amo, no creo poder acabar con una bestia sagrada.- se defendió el digimon ahora descubierto  
  
-Me encargaré del dinosaurio, encargate del resto.-  
  
-Como ordene amo- dijo el digimon y enseguida desapareció  
  
-Cree que pueda con ellos señor- dijo un digimon a su espalda del cual brotaba fuego  
  
-No lo creo Meramon. pero será suficiente distracción mientras pueda formar un buen ataque.-  
  
-Pero señor, si usted lo dispone yo podría ir y acabar con ellos realmente.-  
  
-Antes de que el muera mi fiel sirviente, tomaré su energía y acabaré con los dos pequeños. así podre despertar el verdadero poder de él.-  
  
-No soy quién para contradecirle, pero, creo que sería mejor acabar con ellos de una vez.-  
  
-Necesito de los datos de ese impertinente para poder renacer completamente, es el único ser con suficiente poder para lograr que mi cuerpo vuelva a moverse, entonces seré el más grande del digimundo jamás contado, y podré reclamar mi reino-  
  
-Mi señor, se hará como usted lo desee- dijo Meramon mientras se retiraba -Pero quisiera que me dejara divertirme un poco si no es una molestia para usted.-  
  
-Meramon, habrá suficiente diversión para ti.- dijo aquel sol -Y tu fidelidad será recompensada, tenlo por seguro-  
  
-Yo no necesito recompensa señor, el estar con usted y ser su guardián es más que suficiente para mí, con su permiso, iré a arreglar ese asunto pendiente con cierta avechucha.-  
  
-Espera un poco Meramon. solo un poco, él no se ha de mover de su sitio, será más divertido si esperas a que todo se complique para ellos-  
  
-Como siempre tiene razón mi señor, veré que puedo hacer mientras llega el momento justo- dijo el digimon de flamas sonriendo malvadamente -Espero que sea pronto.- dijo sonriendo haciendo que el sol brillara más si eso era posible mientras su risa se escuchaba, no solo en el digimundo sino en el mundo real también.-  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto Ruki que había oído la espantosa risa de alguien mientras tomaba un poco de agua, casi se desmayaba de la impresión, un fuerte frío recorrió su espalda llegándole a la médula, mientras su piel se estremecía y sus labios se coloreaban de azul, contrastando con su piel ahora pálida como la nieve -Esto no me gusta. tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca dónde estaban, solo para encontrar que ya no había luz en el digimundo, y que las sombras devoraban todo, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y saltó del susto -¿Quién es?- le preguntó con la voz bastante levantada a la figura que casi no se divisaba  
  
-Soy yo Ruki.- dijo la sombra que tenía la voz de Takato -Me preocupé porque no estabas en la biblioteca  
  
-Estoy bien. solo me dio un poco de miedo oir pasos detrás mio, sobre todo cuando es de noche. el tiempo pasa volando ¿no?- le dijo ella acercándose  
  
-No se suponía que fuera de noche aún.- dijo Guillmon que había seguido a su tamer -Iré a investigar Takato.- dijo Megadiamantyuemon mientras desplegaba sus alas y emprendía el vuelo  
  
-Esperá.- lo detuvo una voz a su espalda -¡Iré contigo!- dijo Renamon saliendo de la oscuridad  
  
-Será mejor que te quedes aquí.- dijo Guillmon  
  
-No. la luna no se ve, tengo un mal presentimiento, mira.- dijo Renamon enseñando sus largos guantes púrpuras donde ya no se encontraba el símbolo del Ying Yang, sino solo una esfera negra -Desapareció mi emblema.- dijo Renamon viéndolo a los ojos -Ya no hay luz.- dijo ella a lo que él asintió  
  
-Vámonos- dijo él emprendiendo el vuelo ahora con Renamon en su espalda  
  
-Vaya, esos dos se entienden muy bien.- dijo Ruki a su novio quien la abrazó  
  
-¿Tendrá algo que ver con nuestra relación?- le preguntó él  
  
-Probablemente.- contestó ella  
  
***  
  
En el aire Diamantyuemon volaba a gran velocidad  
  
-¿En verdad te procupa esto Renamon?- le preguntó el brillante  
  
-Yo dejaré de existir si no hay luna.- dijo ella  
  
-¿Solo eso?-  
  
-No. como deva mi deber es vigilar lo extraño que pueda significar peligro, y si es posible protegerte a ti, eres ahora una bestia sagrada- dijo ella  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo el digimon oscuro -No deberías preocuparte por mí.-  
  
-Además.- dijo la zorra sonriendo  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el dragon  
  
-Creo que nuestros tamers desean tiempo a solas- dijo enfatizando la última palabra  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el dinosaurio volador un tanto confundido  
  
-A veces puedes ser tan tonto.- le dijo la zorra sonriendo -Tenías razón, no importa si absorbiste a una bestia sagrada, o si eres el más fuerte, tu nunca dejarás de ser Guillmon.- dijo ella sonriendole una vez más  
  
-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?- le dijo él sonriendo de vuelta mientras ella solo sonreía -Bien, lo tomaré de esa forma.- le dijo poniendo más velocidad a su viaje -¿Ahora me puedes explicar exactamente que quisiste decir con eso?- le preguntó Megadiamantyuemon haciendo que la zorra estallará en risas mientras que el dragon sintiendose un tonto de no entender solo pudo murmurar molesto -No le veo lo gracioso.-  
  
Fin del capítulo décimo  
  
***  
  
¿Cómo estan?, lamento no haber actualizado hace un buen, pero tenía exámenes y estoy trabajando en la traducción de mis fics en inglés al español y viceversa, siendo éste el más trabajado hasta el momento, ya saben si quieren escribir sus comentarios, todos a Argorytmo@hotmail.com he cambiado mi mail, si quieren pueden dejar un read and review, ya saben como es esto, mientras más reviews, un mejor fic, hasta pronto 


	11. Donde el fuego y el sol se cruzan

La sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Décimo Primero Donde el fuego y el sol se cruzan  
  
Digimon 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
"No veo tierra capitán"  
  
"Mantén la posición, la niebla es densa, informa cualquier cosa sospechosa"  
  
"¡Si capitán!"  
  
"No podemos permitirnos llegar tarde, nuestra gente nos necesita."  
  
"¡Capitán!, ¡un barco se acerca!, ¡son los hombres del maestro Takara!" exclamo con jubilo el vigía  
  
"¡Por la memoria del magnífico!" gritó el capitán viendo a los aliados sonreír "¡Coloquen la tabla!" dijo él a lo que sus súbditos obedecieron lo más rápido humanamente posible "¡Bienvenidos!"  
  
"Hemos venido para guiarlos" dijo el hombre al mando "Necesitamos urgentemente su ayuda, son los mejores guerreros, pero veo que son pésimos marineros." dijo el hombre barbado haciendo reír a todos  
  
"Como lo has dicho querido amigo, somos guerreros, y si de barcos se trata, solo sabemos pescar- dijo el capitán sonriendo y estrechando la mano de aquel valioso aliado "Después de todo el instinto de sobrevivir siempre está presente, y si sabemos pescar es porque nos moríamos de hambre.- dijo un tanto apenado  
  
"Cada hombre tiene su oficio, los pescadores pescan, los panaderos hacen pan con el trigo que cosechan los campesinos, preocupaos por matar a las bestias, ese es tu destino en la vida" dijo el barbado dándole un abrazo de pirata "Nosotros nos encargamos del resto." dijo haciéndole sonreír  
  
***  
  
la mas reciente bestia sagrada volaba a gran velocidad por el cielo digital, en sus brazos llevaba cuidadosamente a aquella zorra su compañera, la cual se notaba preocupada por lo que tenía frente a sí.  
  
-Setsumon.- murmuró ella viendo el portal de las bestias sagradas a punto de ser invadido por las sombras -¿Puedes hacer algo?- le preguntó al brillante de cuatro ojos  
  
-Trataré.- dijo deteniéndose en el aire y apuntando hacia el lugar -¡Protector tenebroso!- dijo mientras hacia una barrera de sombras que cubrió de inmediato el lugar en una especie de domo  
  
-Apresuraste el trabajo.- le dijo la zorra un poco molesta  
  
-Tranquilízate Renamon, la luz sigue dentro, solo hice una esfera protectora alrededor del lugar.- dijo haciendo que la zorra soltara un suspiro de alivio -Es la primera vez que te oigo suspirar.-  
  
-Es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos contra este tipo de cosas- dijo ella sonriéndole  
  
-ya veo.- dijo emprendiendo el vuelo de nuevo e introduciéndose en las sombras -es hora.- dijo alcanzando el cubículo de Setsumon  
  
-Veo que haz llegado ya Shinlonmon .- dijo el ave de fuego  
  
-Setsumon.- dijo el brillante un tanto triste -¿Tu sabes?.- le preguntó él viéndole a los ojos  
  
-Si.- dijo el ave sonriendo -Me alegro que el viejo dragón no desperdiciara sus energías, bienvenido es lo que tengo que decir.- dijo el fénix  
  
-¿Sabes que pasa?- le preguntó Megadiamantyuemon  
  
-Es Lustmon, está juntando toda la luz posible, piensa atacar con todo su poder, te sugiero que empieces a hacer lo mismo.- le dijo el ave  
  
-Ya veo.- dijo el antiguo Guillmon empezando a brillar, entonces empezó a juntar las sombras que los rodeaban y a absorberlas -Renamon. lamento hacer esto pero tu símbolo desaparecerá totalmente por un tiempo.- le dijo sonriendo -Ve con Takato y los demás, siento una presencia que va hacia ellos.- le dijo  
  
-Eso será imposible.- dijo una voz a las espaldas  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Shomeramon?- le preguntó molesto Setsumon -¡Esta es tierra santa, nadie excepto las bestias sagradas y sus devas pueden entrar!- le reprendió, pero el digimon de fuego solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió irónico  
  
-Tus reglas ya no aplican en este mundo Avechucho, después de todo el señor Lustmon es dueño de este mundo, he venido a derrotarlos, por fin seré el más grande digimon de fuego del digimundo, además tengo suerte de encontrarme con un deva, es un muy buen regalo. aprovecharé ahora que el amo de las sombras esta reuniendo energía y no puede atacar.- dijo empezando a avanzar  
  
-¡Vete mi deva!- le gritó Setsumon a la zorra alzando el vuelo -Protege al digimundo y los tamers, yo me ocupare del payaso.- dijo el fénix encarando al otro digimon de las flamas  
  
-Como usted diga. ¡Guillmon!- le gritó al brillante atrayendo su atención -No te perdonaré el haberme quitado mi emblema si pierdes esta batalla.- le dijo sonriéndole para después desaparecer del lugar y apareciendo fuera de el, rápidamente disponiéndose a dar las noticias de los acontecimientos más recientes a su tamer y sus compañeros  
  
-Buena suerte Renamon.- le dijo Diamantyuemon al viento mientras juntaba más y más sombras  
  
***  
  
-¡Ah!- gritó Takato sintiendo un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo  
  
-¡Takato!- gritó Ruki mientras lo sostenía para no dejarlo caer -¿qué pasa Takato?- le gritó desesperada  
  
-Mu. mucho poder. no. no puedo. controlarlo. ¡Ah!- gritó de nuevo mientras empezaba a formarse un aura negra a su alrededor -Vete de aquí.- le dijo con poca fuerza -No se que puede pasar.-  
  
-¡Pero!- gritó Ruki  
  
-¡Vete ya!- le gritó Takato viéndola a los ojos -Por favor. no quiero que te pase nada.- le dijo tomándole la mejilla con la poca fuerza que le quedaba  
  
-Por favor, prométeme que vas a estar bien.- le dijo Ruki cabizbaja mientras lloraba -Prométemelo.- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, donde el tenía aquella gran sonrisa que lo distinguía  
  
-Yo no moriré, hasta que te bese mil veces más.- le dijo Takato dándole un pequeño beso y apartándola fuertemente -te lo prometo.- le dijo antes de desaparecer entre tinieblas completamente  
  
***  
  
-Setsumon, ¿en verdad crees que puedes derrotarme?- le preguntó juguetonamente Shomeramon al ave  
  
-Shomeramon, recuerdas cuantas veces te he vencido, eres el digimon que ha renacido tantas veces por un tonto deseo de superioridad.- le contestó el ave sonriendo confiadamente  
  
-¡Calla estúpido!- le gritó el digimon mientras las flamas de su cuerpo brotaban en mas proporción -¡No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma!- le gritó mientras saltaba con potencia y le propinaba un golpe al gran fénix  
  
-Eres el digimon de la muerte, que acaso no lo entiendes Shomeramon, has caído tantas veces en el infierno que tu ya estas muerto, ya no renaces, eres un cadáver andante, ya no eres un digimon, eres solo un montón de datos inservibles- le dijo Setsumon mientras con una de sus alas lo arrojaba al piso  
  
-¡Cállate!- le gritó el digimon humanoide mientras su furia alcanzaba el mayor nivel al igual que sus flamas que para este entonces, ya había cubrido todo el lugar, excepto un diámetro de diez metro alrededor de Diamantyuemon -Vas a morir, se lo debo al señor Lustmon, ¡no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad!- dijo saltando de nuevo y golpeándolo esta vez tan fuerte que el ave cayó en las flamas  
  
-¡Está vez voy a borrar hasta el más mínimo código de tu existencia!- bramó el ave de fuego atacándolo  
  
-¡Eso es lo que esperaba!- dijo Shomeramon uniéndose al ataque  
  
***  
  
-¡Takato!- gritó Jenrya mientras lo veía desaparecer en las sombras -¡Ruki!- le dijo a la chica que aún estaba en el suelo gracias a Takato -¿qué pasó?-  
  
-No lo sé, el empezó a sentirse mal, entonces las sombras salían de él, y luego desapareció.- dijo Ruki con la mirada abajo  
  
-Ruki.- dijo Renamon a las espaldas, un digimon muy poderoso viene en camino.- dijo apareciendo detrás y ayudándole a pararse  
  
-¡Es hora de un poco de acción Jenrya!- gritó Terriermon emocionado  
  
-¡Bien!- dijo el joven de los ojos grises confiado -Luego iremos a rescatar a Takato donde quiera que esté, ¡no dejaremos que él caiga!- dijo sacando su D-power empezando a organizar sus cartas  
  
-¡Él no caerá!- gritó Ruki viendo hacia Jenrya el cual estaba sonriendo  
  
-Claro que no, ¡nosotros lo salvaremos!- dijo el de vuelta  
  
-No por eso, él no se atreverá a dejarnos, si sabe lo que le conviene- dijo ella en pie totalmente con digivice en mano -Además me debe novecientos noventa y nueve besos.- le dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba -Y si no cumple lo perseguiré hasta el fin del infierno.- dijo ella  
  
-¡Eso es espíritu!- dijo una voz inundando el lugar -Me alegra que digas eso porque es justamente a donde irán.- dijo el digimon materializándose enfrente de ellos  
  
-¿Ice Devimon?- dijo Ruki un tanto asustada mientras un frío le recorría la espalda  
  
-Espero que estés lista para mi venganza Makino. no te perdonaré que hayas elegido a la zorra en vez de mí, eso te costará la vida.- le dijo el digimon de hielo sonriendo mientras el lugar a su alrededor se cubría con nieve, y el suelo se volvía hielo  
  
-Eso lo veremos. ¿crees que te temo?- le gritó Ruki haciéndole retroceder -soy la reina de hielo de los digimon, y este, ¡es mi mejor campo!- dijo deslizando una carta azul en su device, haciendo que ella y Renamon se fusionaran en un solo ser -Y tú vas a caer.- dijo Sakuyamon en todo su esplendor mientras que sus delicados pies forrados de negro, tenían en sus plantas, una navaja alargada cada uno de ellos, que le permitían deslizarse a velocidad increíble hacia su enemigo  
  
Fin del capítulo onceavo  
  
***  
  
¿Qué tal?, un poco de acción no hace nada mal, sugerencias a argorytmo@hotmail.com o bien dejen un read and review 


	12. Tormenta de Diamantes

La sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Décimo Segundo Tormenta de Diamantes  
  
Digimon 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó el guerrero despertando en un campo de flores multicolores, sus ojos grises eran ahora de un número incontable de tonalidades azules, y su cabello alguna vez café como el roble ahora tenía un color blanco, mientras la luz lo hacía ver plateado, su alguna vez coleta que portaba con honor en su espalda había sido cortada y de su espalda brotaban dos alas, grandes y suaves como algodón "Probablemente estoy muerto. era de esperarse, soy un tonto." dijo mientras se trataba de levantar, solo para encontrar que sus piernas no le responderían "¡Maldición!" gritó el hombre desesperado por su invalidez mientras trataba frustradamente de andar  
  
"Mientras más trates de levantarte no lo harás."  
  
"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó al sujeto que asemejaba su ahora forma  
  
"Yo soy yo. ¿pero quién eres tú?" le respondió el hombre, que al verlo de cerca vestía una toga blanca "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"No lo se." dijo Eladamri "¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme?" le preguntó a lo que el otro sonrió  
  
"Puedo ayudarte a levantarte, pero. ¿eso es realmente lo que quieres?" le dijo mientras lograba que el acostado lo mirara confundidamente "¿Qué no eres un guerrero?" le dijo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida, la cual no le gustó para nada a aquel que había muerto en batalla  
  
"¡Como te atreves a burlarte de mí!" le gritó Eladamri levantándose y tomándolo de aquella manta que cubría su cuerpo "¡Yo no debo estar aquí!" dijo soltándolo y empezando a caminar hacia ningún lugar en especial  
  
"Guerrero." suspiró el otro hombre "¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás caminando ahora?" le dijo el hombre con cara burlona mientras Eladamri no entendía lo que pasaba "Guerrero. te levantaste por que tu corazón te dijo que te levantarás, quisiste levantarte por tu cuenta, y eso aquí, en este bello lugar no cuenta, aquí lo único importante es lo que tu corazón quiera que tu hagas." le dijo el hombre aproximándose a él y tomándole un hombro "Está es otra de tus pruebas guerrero, tu presencia es requerida en el mundo terrenal de nuevo" le dijo el hombre mientras se elevaba en el cielo "Bienvenido Guerrero Eladamri, Odín te espera, ven conmigo, te llevaré a través del Valhalla"  
  
"¿Cómo podré seguirte?" le preguntó al hombre mientras corría por debajo de él  
  
"Solo quiérelo Eladamri, solo quiérelo." le dijo el hombre sonriendo, el guerrero se concentró y en un momento sus alas se agitaron, Eladamri sonría mientras surcaba los cielos de aquel lugar, de tonalidades reflejadas en el mismo azul de sus ojos  
  
***  
  
Taomon se encontraba formando una barrera sobre Ruki y Jenrya, al terminar bajo lentamente al suelo mientras encaraba al digimon de hielo -Creo que es hora de empezar.-  
  
-Más bien de terminar zorra. aprovecha el ver a tu tamer por última vez - dijo mientras lanzaba un bloque de punzante agua congelada sobre el digimon zorra a gran velocidad  
  
-¡Onn!- gritó la zorra mientras el hielo se rompía en mil pedazos en una barrera protectora -Sen.- murmuró mientras juntaba sus manos haciendo que una esfera de luz se formara entre ellas -¡Asuka!- gritó mientras la esfera se disponía en dirección de Ice Devimon, pero antes de llegar, la esfera se desintegro -¡¿Pero cómo?!- dijo sorprendida  
  
-Tonta.- dijo el digimon sonriendo malévolamente -¿piensas que el amo Lustmon te dejara que me ataques con luz?, en este momento la energía que usaste fue justamente a servir a mi amo. ¡Aliento congelante!- exclamó mientras sus grandes ojos rojos se abrían y de su boca brotaba una niebla que congelaba todo a su paso  
  
-¡Onn!- gritó de nuevo mientras contrarrestaba la brisa, solo para darse cuenta que se congelaría dándole la capacidad de romperse -¡Oh no!- dijo mientras emprendía el vuelo escapando de la peligrosa niebla  
  
-¡Taomon!- le gritó Ruki -Regresa a tu forma de entrenamiento.- le dijo Ruki mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro  
  
-Pero Ruki.- dijo la digimon incrédula mientras veía la sonrisa en su tamer -Esta bien Ruki, confío en ti.- dijo mientras los datos escapaban de su cuerpo y regresaba a su etapa de Renamon  
  
-Haz perdido el juicio tamer.- dijo el digimon de hielo mientras se disponía a verla con odio -¡Haz que evolucione, la derrotaré mientras usa sus mejores técnicas!-  
  
-No seas tonto. si ella digievoluciona conmigo te haríamos pedazos en un momento, quiero darte la oportunidad de que hagas algo, es lo justo.- le dijo Ruki con su clásica sonrisa  
  
-¡Maldita!- dijo mientras lanzaba un trozo de hielo hacía Ruki, el cual no impactó en su destino sino en la barrera creada antes por Taomon -¡¿Te burlas de mí?!- dijo mientras su furia se incrementaba  
  
-¡Basta de plática!- grito Ruki -¡A pelear!- gritó mientras sacaba de su mazo de cartas una carta device -¡Cambio de carta!- dijo mientras la carta se deslizaba por la ranura del D-power -¡Flotamiento veloz!- gritó dándole a Renamon las habilidades de la carta -Renamon, ¡atácalo con diamantes!- le dijo  
  
La digimon zorra saltó en el aire mientras juntaba energía en su pecho despedazándola en el aire formando diamantes -¡Koyou Setsu!- gritó la zorra mientras lanzaba el grupo de cristales punzantes a su enemigo a lo que el sonrió mientras formaba una pared de hielo donde se fueron a incrustar los objetos solo rompiendo la pared sin dañarlo  
  
-Nunca me ganarás con una técnica tan tonta.- dijo el digimon de hielo viendo a la zorra aterrizar en el suelo, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al igual que su tamer -¡¿Qué te causa risa estúpida?!- le gritó molesto  
  
-Mira tu alrededor.- le dijo Ruki mientras el digimon se percataba mientras se disipaba el polvo de hielo que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de cuchillos diamantados  
  
-Tienes muy mala puntería.- le dijo sonriendo malévolamente el digimon de hielo mientras que la zorra solo negaba con la cabeza  
  
-Te pude eliminar si lo hubiera querido. tuve la oportunidad de moverme a todo tu alrededor mientras tu estabas aún formando una pared para el primero de mis ataques. pude haberte matado.- le dijo la zorra caminando hacia su tamer  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- le gritó el digimon de hielo  
  
-Esta pelea esta terminada. no tiene caso vencer a un oponente sin fuerza.- dijo Ruki alejándose al igual que Jenrya y Rapidmon  
  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- dijo el digimon de hielo juntando suficiente energía en sus manos para un ataque suicida -¡Los mataré a todos!- bramó con locura mientras su ataque llegaba a todos los lugares del lugar, los trozos de hielo se dirigían en todas direcciones, incluso con la fuerza para introducirse en la barrera protectora de Taomon  
  
-¡Renamon!- le gritó Ruki -Usa los diamantes- le dijo viéndola a los ojos  
  
-¡Pero Ruki!- dijo mientras trataba de darle un poco de energía a la barrera para que no cediera  
  
-Si atacas con fuego al fuego tu oponente te ganará, pero si atacas al hielo con hielo solo tienes que estar segura que tu hielo es más duro.- le sonrió Ruki  
  
-Ruki.- sonrió la zorra mientras se elevaba en el aire  
  
-¡Ahora Renamon!- gritó la chica al ver a su digimon en el aire -¡Tormenta de diamantes con todo lo que tengas!-  
  
-¡Hyper Koyou Setsu!- grito la zorra mientras su ataque de agujas transparentes se dirigía hacia el oponente haciendo pedazos lo que hubiera en su camino, incluso, los trozos de hielo del rival, su destino lo compartiría el dueño de ese ataque  
  
-¡No!- gritó por última vez el digimon mientras su cuerpo era reducido a una masa de datos cortada aleatoria mente, ya agonizante vio a su rival que lo miraba con tristeza -¿Por qué?...- le preguntó él -Absorbe mis datos, quiero morir con honor.- dijo mientras lloraba  
  
-No ganaste por que tu ambición no era buena Ice Devimon.- le dijo Ruki acercándose a él -Dejaste que Lustmon jugara con tus sentimientos y ese fue tu fin.- le dijo la chica mientras se inclinaba y tomaba su cabeza en sus manos -No hay honor en morir. solo en lo que se hace mientras estás vivo.- le dijo la chica acariciando su cara -Espero que ahora renazcas en paz.-  
  
-¿Por qué no me odias tamer?- le preguntó el digimon mientras sonreía -Aún te podría matar en lo cerca que estas.- le dijo mientras sonreía más, Renamon al notarlo se apresuró hacia Ruki  
  
-No te preocupes Renamon. no lo hará- le dijo Ruki con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Y cómo estás tan segura tamer?- le preguntó el digimon de hielo sonriéndole, esta vez con calor -Es la primera vez que siento una caricia. es una sensación muy agradable.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sus datos empezaban a desaparecer -Zorra. quiero que absorbas mis datos, yo no dejaré que alguien que no sea ella sea mi tamer, si no es posible por que estas tú de por medio, entonces seré parte de ti.- le dijo agonizante -Por favor.-  
  
-¿Ruki?- preguntó Renamon a lo que ella le asintió  
  
-¡Bienvenido al grupo Ice-devimon!- le dijo Ruki sonriéndole mientras acariciaba por una última vez la zara de aquel digimon de hielo  
  
-Gracias. tamer.- dijo mientras su información era sintetizada por Renamon la cual después de terminar con la absorción fue junto a Ruki tomándole el hombro, cosa que hizo que sintiera frió, pero no un sentimiento desagradable  
  
-Creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte.- le dijo Renamon sonriendo como el antiguo Ice-Devimon, cosa rara de ver en la zorra  
  
-Creo que sí.- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras que en su mente una voz le decía tiernamente "Gracias. mi tamer."  
  
Fin del Capítulo Doceavo  
  
***  
  
Doce ya, tres en resta, todo lo que quieran a argorytmo@hotmail.com o bien dejen un read and review 


	13. La formación del Yin Yang

La sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Décimo Tercero La formación del Yin Yang  
  
Digimon 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
Y fue entonces cuando la noche quiso arrasar con el día, y las sombras comerse a la luz, las tinieblas tomar control del haz principal y cubrir al mundo en una tenebrosa ambivalencia, el dilema de los hombres se veía afectado por las influencias de los dioses, y en el Valhalla todo era un caos, y en el mundo de los malditos, la carne era esparcida en guerras, razas peleaban por poderío ciego de tierras muertas y cielos fallecidos, corazones olvidados y almas sollozantes pedían por un héroe, y a pesar de todo un guerrero, con la irónica tarea de devolver a los pueblos celestiales como terrenales la paz que eones atrás nunca había sido tan afectada por el odio de los no seres con cuerpo material.  
  
"¿A dónde crees que vas Eladamri?"  
  
"Viniendo de ti es una pregunta tonta no lo crees mi mentor, he de ir al mundo tocable y detener esta guerra que nos está consumiendo"  
  
"Si regresas a ese lugar tu no estarás a salvo, quédate aquí y espera a que todo sea arreglado por ellos mismos."  
  
"La manera en que arreglan las cosas ustedes no me tiene muy satisfecho. prefiero tomar las cosas a mi cuenta propia, a veces, los seres humanos necesitan un líder."  
  
"¿Y te crees lo bastante bueno para ser él?" le cuestionó el maestro a su pupilo con un tono molesto  
  
"Yo no seré, pero escogeré a uno que pueda hacerlo bien, mi tiempo en el mundo de abajo ha terminado, pero no puedo ver a mi gente llorar por unos tontos sedientos de sangre." dijo él retirándose  
  
"Te das cuenta que al bajar no podrás volver a entrar a este lugar, te perderás en la nada, no seas tonto, aquí tienes la paz que soñaste mientras fuiste terrenal" le reprendió el anciano  
  
"¡Silencio!, he perdido tiempo contigo, no hay paz viendo a los otros estar sin ella, y si no regreso, es mejor no existir, que existir con gente como tu, me has decepcionado maestro." fueron las últimas palabras del guerrero antes de desaparecer  
  
"Pero tú a mi no Eladamri." dijo el viejo sonriendo mientras veía con orgullo a su alumno bajar a aquel mundo de los desahuciados para llevarles esperanza "Definitivamente, tu no me has decepcionado Eladamri."  
  
***  
  
Contraste era lo único que habitaba en el digimundo actualmente, columnas de fuego incoloro brotaban del suelo, mientras que en el centro de aquel mundo irreal para lo material, un domo de cristal se veía claramente a lo lejos, donde una fuerza era visible mientras dos criaturas peleaban alrededor de esta sin llegar a tocarla  
  
-Te has vuelto muy fuerte Shomeramon.- dijo el ave en muy malas condiciones, su fuego casi apagado  
  
-Y tu te estas haciendo viejo.- dijo su enemigo en las mismas condiciones  
  
-Acabemos con esto.- dijo el ave mientras sus cuatro ojos rojos destellaban pasión y su cuerpo empezaba a ser cubierto por flamas tan grandes nunca antes vistas  
  
-Me parece bien.- dijo el otro logrando el mismo estado en que se encontraba el ave, listo para atacar  
  
En dos segundos terminó aquello que había comenzado hace tanto tiempo, todo el mundo sabe que una vela arde a su máximo antes de consumirse totalmente, y eso era lo que había pasado, ambos contrincantes yacían en el suelo de aquel lugar, donde rayos de electricidad de color blanco chocaban con sus contrapartes negras, el llamado Shomeramon había dejado de existir, esta vez para siempre, su cuerpo era solo un gran pedazo de carbón en estos momentos, ya sin combustible, las alas de Setsumon se habían apagado también, pero su cuerpo aún tenía energía suficiente, si no fuera para caminar, por lo menos lo sería para que se levantase de su humillante posición en lo que todos conocen como el suelo  
  
-Creo que no duraré mucho tiempo si sigo dejándome golpear por cualquier digimon que entre a este lugar.- dijo el ave con un poco de humor y mirando hacía donde su compañera bestia sagrada estaba a la vez que controlando la energía de las sombras acumulada, juntaba más y más poder en su cuerpo, mostrándose en su cara, una mueca de dolor -Debo dejar mi tonto humor para otra ocasión, se les ve bastante ocupados como para oír estupideces de mi parte, debo comportarme como lo que soy, una gran bestia sagrada del digimundo, pero parezco un bebe recién salido de su caparazón.- dijo sonriendo con las pocas energías que le quedaban viendo a sus dos aliados esforzarse al máximo, tanto digimon como tamer estaban totalmente concentrados, Setsumon en realidad ahora dudaba si tenían capacidad de escuchar en estos momentos, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber gastado saliva hablando solo  
  
-¡Gran Setsumon!- gritó Rapidmon sosteniendo a Jenrya en sus manos mientras Renamon y su tamer viajaban en su espalda  
  
-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!- dijo el ave un tanto molesta, como lo hacen los abuelos al reprender a los nietos por cosas insignificantes  
  
-Digamos que tuvimos problemas gran Setsumon- dijo Renamon calma antes de permitir que Terriermon abriera esa caja de tontas respuestas que él llamaba boca  
  
-¡Takato!- gritó Ruki mientras corría hacia dónde estaba su amado posicionado como solo los budokas lo logran, sentado con ambas piernas flexionadas y entrelazadas entre ellas, sus manos al vientre como si estuvieran sosteniendo un cilindro, sin que sus brazos descansaran sobre su cuerpo, Megadiamantyuemon se encontraba en la misma pose, ambos con el dolor visible en sus caras  
  
-¡Detenla!- gritó Setsumon a Renamon, cosa que hizo enseguida  
  
-¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo Renamon?!- preguntó Ruki molesta  
  
-Si te acercas dos metros más perderás la vida.- dijo el ave mientras era cargada por Rapidmon -Si te acercas un poco más te absorberá junto con la materia oscura que esta juntando, y no creo que él quiera hacer algo así.-  
  
-Takato.- murmuró triste Ruki mientras lo veía, tan solo ver su cara llena de dolor la angustiaba, su corazón, única parte de la reina de hielo intacta por fin había cedido ante aquella situación, aquella esencia que le daba su bella sonrisa estaba siendo destruida mientras ella veía como la principal fuente de su sonrisa estaba inmóvil, sabiendo esta chica, que el dolor le era insoportable  
  
Un estruendo se oyó en todos los lugares del digimundo, y una voz le siguió.  
  
-¡Es hora de que mueran!- se oyó gritar a Lustmon mientras un gran rayo de luz se dirigía hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, Takato abrió los ojos de repente, un azul los devoraba,  
  
-¡Todavía no estamos listos, necesitamos un minuto más, detengan eso por un minuto más!- gritó desesperado, Ruki se levantó y su cara no reflejaba ya ninguna marca de depresión o tristeza  
  
-¡Biomerge Matrix Digievolution!- gritó Ruki mientras ella y Renamon se fusionaban en un solo ser  
  
-¡Terriermon!- gritó Jenrya a lo que su compañero solo asintió, volviendo a ser Terriermon para hacer la gran fusión -¡Biomerge Matrix Evolution!-  
  
-Nosotros ayudaremos también.- dijo Setsumon mientras las dos bestias sagradas restantes aparecían a su lado  
  
-¡Entonces hagámoslo!- gritó Megagargomon preparándose para el ataque, como lo había hecho Sakuyamon momentos atrás, los digimon prepararon su energía siendo guiados por la digimon sacerdotisa  
  
-¡Kit Su Ne!- gritó Ruki mientras tres zorros de energía eran lanzados hacía el rayo, en el trayecto fusionándose en un gran zorro negro de ojos blancos, los demás digimon abrieron su boca dejando escapar una gran energía que sería fusionada al gran zorro logrando así un gran ataque que retrasaría el impacto del golpe  
  
El impacto se dio, y el zorro resistía el ataque, aunque gran parte de su energía era dispersada rápidamente, el ataque retrasó solo doce segundos la trayectoria del letal haz de luz  
  
-¡Oh no!- gritó Sakuyamon viendo que fue poco efectivo -Perdóname Takato. te fallé.- lloró Ruki dentro del digimon esperando el final, que nunca se dio, Diamantyuemon rugió con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que los pulmones de Takato no daban más por el gritó de éste, la energía de las sombras chocó con su contraparte enemiga, en el centro del impacto, se formó una gran esfera que aumentaba su tamaño tremendamente para luego comprimirse y explotar dejando a todo cubierto por la nada, aunque claro Sakuyamon tuvo que sonreír antes de ser devorada por la explosión, después de todo antes de que el mundo gris rodeara lo demás, el símbolo del Yin Yang apareció, y si el viejo circulo de los chinos que representaba el equilibrio estaba presente, significaba que el balance de nuevo habría de ser restablecido  
  
Fin del Capítulo Treceavo  
  
***  
  
Dos y esto se acaba, todo a argorytmo@hotmail.com, o bien, dejen un read and review 


	14. Ambivalencia

La sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Décimo Cuarto Ambivalencia  
  
Digimon 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo el guerrero en un lugar desconocido hasta para los seres que viviesen en él, un mundo absurdo que desafiaba las leyes del mundo, cerca de aquel hombre desconocido por los vivos  
  
"Estas en tu mundo" Oyó decir a su corazón "Aquí estas solo, no hay dolor, no hay angustias, no hay penas, no hay batallas que ganar, ¿acaso no te gusta este mundo?" la voz le acuso al ver su rostro  
  
"Es verdad que este mundo no tiene cosas malas." dijo para sí mismo tratando de digerir lo que acababa de descubrir  
  
"Es cierto, ¿no te gustaría quedarte aquí en este mundo de nada?, solos tú y yo, disfrutando la tranquilidad, de la paz que nunca tuvimos cuando estuvimos en el mundo de lo material" el hombre pareció pensarlo y luego frunció el ceño para después sonreír "Parece que has tomado una decisión." dijo la voz confiada  
  
"Dices que no hay dolor ni penas, no hay angustia ni batallas que pelear, suena muy bien para mí." dijo mientras sentía como la voz de su interior sonreía creyendo la batalla ganada "Pero." dijo tentándolo a abandonar su confianza "No me gustaría un mundo sin placer, sin alegrías, sin flores, sin un hermoso cielo azul que me bendiga con sus rayos, sin un lago donde pueda bañarme desnudo solo por diversión, sin una mujer e hijos que me amen, y sin amar a nadie. lo siento pero no me parece buena idea" dijo sonriendo de nuevo sintiendo las emociones de la voz, que ahora estaba furiosa  
  
"¡¿Te ofrezco el paraíso y lo rechazas?!" Le reprendió la voz  
  
"Tú no me ofreces un paraíso, me ofreces ser tu compañía en este lugar inhóspito y horrible, tu eres un alma que quedo atrapada aquí, tu no eres mi "amigo interior", quisiste quedarte aquí, paga por tu error" dijo Eladamri desvaneciéndose del Limbo y regresando la mundo de los malditos  
  
"¡Maldito seas Eladamri!" gritó la voz materializándose en un viejo conocido del hombre "Maldito seas." fue lo que murmuró el capitán del primer ejército que había derrotado el guerrero de las alas, como llamaban a Eladamri "Maldito seas" dijo por tercera vez antes de desaparecer por siempre en la soledad de la nada.  
  
***  
  
Ruki se encontraba flotando en un lugar gris, sin piso, sin cielo, solo gris, sus grandes y hermosos ojos no divisaban más allá de tres metros, ya que una niebla devoraba el lugar -¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó a nadie en especial  
  
-Estas en mi reino- contestó una voz a lo lejos haciendo  
  
-¿Quién eres?- gritó Ruki tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz, solo para darse cuenta que estaba desnuda, su prejuicio social llamado pudor la ataco en esos momento, gritó y trató de cubrir su piel expuesta a los ojos de aquel ser, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba inmóvil flotando en la inmensidad de un lugar donde no existía una sola cosa  
  
-Deberías dejar tu pena atrás, no siento ningún tipo de sentimiento al verte desnuda, soy un digimon y no me interesa tu cuerpo.- dijo al fin saliendo de entre la niebla solo para mostrar la cara de un ángel hermoso de ocho alas blancas -Y bien, ¿te gusta este lugar pequeña?- le preguntó como si tuviera diez años  
  
-¡Claro que no!- gritó Ruki su cara ahora roja no por vergüenza sino por furia -¡Déjame ir!- le gritó de nuevo la chica pelirroja  
  
-Pero por qué no te gusta este hermosos lugar, aquí no tienes una madre que te diga lo que tienes que hacer ni vestir, y no tienes un padre que te haga sufrir ni que te abandonará de nuevo.- eso tocó un nervio en Ruki quién cambió totalmente su rostro  
  
-¿No habrá nadie que me lastime?- le preguntó Ruki mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas  
  
-Lo que tu desees se hará, te daré una madre que te quiera y te dé cariño, y tendrás a tu padre quien jugara contigo, y serás de nuevo una niña.- le dijo Lustmon mientras acariciaba su cara tiernamente -Dime que vendrás conmigo y serás feliz para toda la eternidad en este hermoso lugar.- y al chasquido de los dedos de aquél ángel todo el entorno cambió, el piso se formó, se abrió un pozo en medio de el, y broto agua, y un lago había sido creado, y de la tierra nacieron árboles frutales y flores que adornaron el paisaje con color arco iris, y su madre y su padre estaban debajo de un árbol de cerezo, entrelazados en un abrazo, mientras que su padre la llamaba extendiéndole la mano invitándola a ir con ellos -Ve con ellos.- le dijo Lustmon sonriendo  
  
-Puedo ir con ellos- dijo Ruki mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, ella daba pasos pequeños, aún dudando de lo que veía, sería real a una cruel ilusión -Mamá.- dijo dando unos pasos más, su cuerpo ahora de una niña -Papá.- dijo corriendo hacia ellos con un hermoso vestido blanco y un sombrero con un hermoso gorro adornado con un moño rosa  
  
-¿Quieres quedarte en este mundo?- le preguntó el digimon una vez más -No hay nadie en tu antiguo mundo que te ofrezca lo que yo. un mundo hermoso, una familia, y el amor que nunca tuviste cuando eras una infante- agregó  
  
Ruki paro en seco, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro -¿Nadie?- dijo mientras la tristeza la invadía -Recuerdo.-  
  
-¡¿Te regalo la felicidad y aún dudas?!- le preguntó Lustmon un tanto molesto  
  
-¡No!- gritó Ruki mientras lo miraba con odio -¡Tratas de utilizarme como todos los demás!- le acusó -¡Quieres que sea tu esclava!-  
  
-Te ofrezco tu felicidad, la felicidad que nunca tuviste ni tendrás si regresas- le dijo el digimon amenazándola, un grave error para alguien que trata con Ruki Makino  
  
-¿Así que puedo regresar?- le preguntó Ruki mientras en su rostro se dibujaba su clásica sonrisa, aquella que le conocían sus amigos de niña  
  
-¿Y regresarás aún sabiendo que serás infeliz?- le preguntó Lustmon con una sonrisa que emulaba a la de Ruki -¿Quién te puede ofrecer más que yo?- le preguntó Lustmon confiado en que sus dudas se acabarían, pero vio que la chica movía los labios diciendo algo no entendible -¿Qué dices niña?- le preguntó Lustmon con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Takato.- murmuró ella mientras recordaba a aquella persona que le daba la única felicidad que necesitaba -Takato- dijo más firme que antes recordando sus besos, sus caricias, los momentos juntos -¡Takato!- gritó Ruki desapareciendo todo el mundo alrededor suyo -¡Takato!- gritó de nuevo como llamándolo  
  
Takato escucho cada palabra de Ruki, pero no podía encontrarla, pero al escuchar que ella la llamaba se materializó frente a él -¡Ruki!- le gritó aproximándose poco a poco hacia donde estaba ella, no le importaba si su ropa había sido desvanecida, no le importaba si su mundo desaparecía ahora, lo único que importaba ahora era esa mujer, que le había marcado su alma, él corrió y corrió hacia Ruki, sus ansias de tocarla y besarla se apoderaron de él, y corría más y más para alcanzarla -¡Ruki!- le gritó al fin llamándole la atención  
  
Ruki detuvo sus gritos al escuchar la voz de Takato, y tan pronto como vio su cara se vio envuelta en un abrazo de aquel chico que emanaba la felicidad que ella tanto necesitaba -Takato.- dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro del chico y lloraba lágrimas de alegría  
  
Takato estaba perdido en el sentimiento que su cuerpo desnudo abrazado a Ruki le proporcionaba, se sentía seguro, se sentía feliz, ese era el lugar a dónde el pertenecía, su casa sería donde ella estuviera, y el estuviera con ella, de pronto una sombra cálida los envolvió y una esfera de cristal apareció alrededor de ellos -¡Guillmon Biomerge digievolvs a YueGallantmon!- gritó Takato mientras se fusionaba con Guillmon  
  
-¡Renamon Biomerge digievolvs a Sakuyamon!- Ruki hizo lo suyo por su parte, pero entonces algo mágico sucedió, Sakuyamon y Yuegallantmon aún estaban abrazados, El caballero digimon fue el primero en hablar, ahora su armadura negra con los detalles de la digientelequía en su pecho  
  
-Ruki.- fue lo último que pudo siquiera murmura para luego encontrar los labios del digimon sacerdotisa sobre él  
  
El emblema del Yin yang los cubrió y ambos digievolucionaron juntos  
  
-¡Yuegallantmon!- gritó el caballero  
  
-¡Sakuyamon!- gritó la sacerdotisa  
  
-¡DNA Digievolvs a!.- gritaron ambos mientras la luz y la sombra se mezclaban dando origen a un nuevo ser -¡Yinyangduelmon!- dijo el nuevo digimon, un ángel sin alas, pero dos turbinas en su espalda, su armadura, negro metal contrastando el blanco de su malla, mientras en su mano derecha una lanza que mantenía aros a su alrededor resplandecía, en la mano izquierda un escudo con el símbolo de la digientelequía era visto en todo su esplendor, y en su capa gris y larga de seda digital, el símbolo del Yin Yang resplandecía con toda su fuerza, indicando que acabaría con todo aquél que quisiera destruir el balance celestial del universo  
  
Ruki, quién estaba hincada dentro del digimon con sus manos al pecho era abrazada por Takato que se encontraba sentado detrás de ella, con una gran sonrisa en su cara  
  
-¡Muere lustmon!- gritó Yinyangduelmon abalanzandose sobré el digimon ángel, dando paso a la última batalla  
  
Fin del capítulo Catorceavo  
  
***  
  
El penúltimo está terminado, el siguiente es el final, y después un gran epílogo, todo lo que quieran a argorytmo@hotmail.com o dejen un read and review 


	15. El árbol de la vida misma

La sombra del ayer  
  
Capítulo Décimo Quinto El árbol de la vida misma  
  
Digimon 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
"Por fin has llegado mi querido hijo." dijo la imponente voz en aquel lugar cien veces mas hermoso que el valle del Valhalla, Eladamri se encontraba con una túnica blanca  
  
"Siento que por fin mi misión ha acabado por fin, ¿puedo preguntar quién eres?" preguntó el guerrero  
  
"Yo soy el alpha y omega, aquél que siempre ha existido, existe y existirá, el creador de la magia que ustedes llaman vida, hecha de uno de mis suspiros he inspirada de mi mismo espíritu, yo soy tu señor mi querido Eladamri, has viajado mucho, y has tenido grandes pruebas que ni yo mismo sabía si podrías superar, pero tu corazón te guío, y tus ideales de paz son los que rigen mi mundo en estos momentos, tu pureza de alma fue tan grande que conociste el Valhalla aún sin estar muerto, has visto mi jardín de Edén y has rehusado a quedarte en él a cambio de salvar el mundo que ya no era tuyo, tu misión como tú lo has dicho ha acabado ya, y tu recompensa será el paraíso hijo mío." le dijo la voz, una gran onda de calidez inundo el corazón del guerrero  
  
"Te lo agradezco mucho padre." dijo el soldado "pero." agregó "yo no soy digno de estar en tu reino, maté a muchas personas, no importa si eran malas o solo seguían órdenes de lo que ellos creían correcto, mi misión no estará terminada, ahora me doy cuenta, hasta que no haya más muertes en aquél mundo." dijo con tristeza, pero en un momento su rostro sonrió de nuevo "Déjame ir una vez más padre." pidió Eladamri  
  
"Tus grandes obras han sido más grandes que el pecado más grande jamás cometido, aún cuando cometías tus acciones, pensabas en que algún día todo sería distinto, y te arrepentías de lo que tenías que hacer para lograrlo, no tienes que regresar mi querido hijo." dijo la voz con ternura  
  
"Aún así mi señor, ellos necesitan un guía, su libre albedrío puede ser dominado rápidamente por la bestia, son bastante manipulables, y acabar con esa maldad es mi próxima misión, la más difícil esta hecha ya, la paz por fin reina." dijo mirando hacia arriba, sabía que el rostro de dios estaba encima suyo aunque el no lo pudiera observar "Te prometo que regresaré cuando haya terminado, no importa cuanto tiempo necesite, tengo la eternidad para lograrlo." sonrió él  
  
"Si te has de ir. no será solo, sé que cumplirás tu promesa, pero si alguien merece la felicidad en este mundo eres tú hijo mío, vuelve a tu mundo que te están esperando." dijo la voz mientras Eladamri caía rápidamente en un sueño  
  
"¿Quién me espera?" preguntó antes de dormirse totalmente, aunque en su sueño escuchó "Ya lo verás." mientras veía el rostro de un hombre anciano, su cabello blanco al igual que sus cejas bien pobladas y su enorme barba que desaparecía en el infinito, antes de que se desvaneciera, Eladamri sonrió por última vez en aquel lugar "Gracias" murmuró antes de despertar de nuevo en el mundo terrenal  
  
"¡Eladamri!" oyó gritar su nombre mientras despertaba de su sueño, recostado sobre una carreta que contenía heno, y pacas para el ganado "¡Eladamri!" oyó de nuevo mientras buscaba la voz, por fin la encontró proveniente del granero "¡La comida está lista!" gritó su esposa mientras lágrimas asomaban los ojos de él "¡Llama a los niños!" dijo ella mientras observaba a su marido sin moverse "¡Pero rápido que se va a enfriar!" dijo ella al final volteándose y tomando la vereda que la conducía a la casa al lado del granero  
  
Cuando el hombre volvió a la realidad, miró al cielo y murmuró de nuevo "Gracias mi señor, no te fallaré" quedo un minuto disfrutando de la fresca brisa y luego salto de la carreta en busca de sus hijos, mientras su señor, y sus veinte ángeles observaban al humano que había rechazado ser uno de ellos por eliminar la maldad en el mundo de los malditos  
  
"Se que no me fallarás hijo mío, la eternidad te espera" sonrió su señor mientras veía a sus ángeles sonrientes correr junto a su hijo humano, quien llevaba a sus dos nietos de las manos, quienes sonreían pudiendo sentir la presencia de aquellos seres que por segunda vez, habían encontrado un ser digno de llamarse, hermano.  
  
***  
  
Yinyangduelmon se abalanzó sobre el ángel de ocho alas, si intención acabarlo lo más rápido posible  
  
Lustmon estaba confiado en ganar, aún sabiendo que su oponente era mas fuerte y veloz, pero lo que tenía de fortaleza, lo tenía de debilidad, pues se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, y todo el mundo debe saber que las emociones son un arma de dos filos, y que si bien en las batallas generalmente te cortan antes de cortar.  
  
Lustmon evadió el primer embiste de aquel digimon monje, pero el segundo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera vio cuando lo alcanzo "Malditos sean" murmuró sintiendo el golpe duramente en su estómago  
  
-¡Muéstrame todo tu poder Lustmon!- le dijo Yinyangduelmon al ángel que lo miraba con furia, el digimon ángel le miró una vez mas y luego sonrío malévolamente hacia el monje "Vaya. parece que por fin llegará la diversión- dijo el monje confiado en ganar  
  
-No esta bien que lo provoques Takato.- le dijo Ruki a su novio sonriéndole malévolamente  
  
-Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, ya me está gustando esto de ser chico malo.- dijo Takato sonriéndole de vuelta, pero esos momentos de juego terminaron cuando ambos chicos sintieron en su abdomen un fuerte golpe que les había propinado Lustmon  
  
-¿Podríamos dejar la plática para después?- se oyó la voz de Renamon dentro de la cápsula donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes  
  
-Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que mi compañera tiene razón- esa sin lugar a dudas era la voz ronca de Guillmon  
  
-Creo que tienen razón, es hora de batallar, luego tendremos tiempo de jugar.- dijo Takato fijando su vista en el objetivo  
  
-¡Hagámoslo!- dijo Ruki confiada observando al enemigo  
  
-Discúlpame, pero como soy muy rápido quise darte un golpe.- dijo Lustmon sonriendo  
  
-¿Tú rápido?- dijo Yinyanduelmon, desapareciendo y apareciendo de nuevo detrás del ángel una décima de segundo después -Por favor, solo estaba distraído.- le dijo el monje mientras lo golpeaba con su bastón  
  
-Maldito seas- murmuró el ángel mientras sus puños volaban hacia el monje a velocidad increíble, pero mas increíble para el mismo era que ninguno de sus golpes llegaba a su destino -¡Paraíso perdido!- gritó antes de voltearse y patear al monje cuando este no se lo esperaba con una de las técnicas de uno de los tantos digimon que ya él había absorbido, en este caso Lucemon  
  
-Eso dolió- dijo el digimon del equilibrio todavía en el aire por el impacto  
  
-¡Y te dolerá aún más!- agregó el ángel mientras lo tomaba de las piernas y colocaba sus pies en los hombros del monje para luego hacerlo aterrizar en el suelo de cabeza -Te propongo que dejes de subestimarme híbrido, o acabarás muy mal herido.- sonrió el antagonista  
  
-¡Resplandor cristalino!- gritó el monje mientras Lustmon era atrapado en una caja de cristal dura como un diamante -Y a ti te recomiendo que no te hagas el muy interesante, todavía tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga -dijo el digimon sacerdote después de petar sus dedos y que el interior de la prisión invisible fuera atacado con una gran explosión interna -¡Voila!- dijo el monje mientras sonreía y se tocaba la frente con sus dedos índice y medio extravagantemente  
  
-No sabía que supieras italiano Ruki.- dijo Takato mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza, al parecer por nada  
  
-Es francés googlehead, ¡por dios si que eres ignorante!- le reprendió la chica mientras el chico solo murmuraba lo siento una y otra vez  
  
-¡Te has atrevido a hacerme daño!- se oyó la voz de Lustmon con furia mientras salía del polvo levantado por el ataque anterior -¡Los voy a destruir!- bramó de nuevo, en su cuerpo se reflejaban las heridas recibidas en el último ataque en su contra, el digimon ángel junto energía en sus manos, se elevó al cielo con sus ocho alas, y desde ahí atacó con otra técnica robada -¡Destructor Terra!- gritó ahora mientras dirigía la inmensa masa de energía hacía su enemigo  
  
-¡Maldito seas!- gritó el monje mientras recibía el ataque que a pesar de ser lento, no podía esquivar por razones particulares, cuando por fin se dio el impacto, Yinyangduelmon lo recibió con sus manos, y lo hizo estallar en el aire, antes de que lo rodeara por completo  
  
-Takato eso dolió.- dijo la voz ronca de Guillmon con obvio dolor, sentimiento que compartía su tamer, al igual que sus compañeras  
  
-¡¿Pero que es que acaso se ha vuelto loco este sujeto?!- gritó Ruki  
  
-¡Maldito seas Lustmon!- le gritó el monje -¡¿Es que acaso quieres destruír todo el digimundo?!- le gritó Takato  
  
-A mi este mundo no me interesa, creare uno mucho más hermoso cuando esto esté terminado, así que puedes ir despidiéndote de tu tonto digimundo devorado por la nada- les dijo sonriendo el ángel malvadamente mientras juntaba más energía en sus manos  
  
-Va a atacar directamente al digimundo, tenemos que desviar todos sus ataques.- dijo Takato mientras trataba de analizar los movimientos de Lustmon y donde caerían lo que sería un gran ataque diez veces mas grande que el anterior, o diez ataques de la misma magnitud al mismo tiempo, para su infortunio, fue la segunda opción  
  
-¡Destructor Terra!- gritó de nuevo el ángel mandando la técnica ya conocida de Wargreymon  
  
-¡Oh no!- dijo el monje preocupado pero empezando a juntar energía -¡Balance celestial!- gritó el monje mientras su técnica más poderosa iba encontrando una por una las esferas del destructor Terra, la primera segunda y tercera esfera fueron destruidas antes de que la técnica se desvaneciera -¡Balance celestial!- gritó de nuevo el digimon sacerdote mientras acababa con otras tres esferas mientras que su armadura se resquebrajaba -¡Balance celestial!- gritó por tercera vez mientras que el dolor invadía su cuerpo por la energía usada de un golpe, otras tres esferas fueron destruidas, quedando solamente una que se dirigía exactamente hacia él -Ya no puedo más, dijo cayendo al suelo, mientras Takato y Ruki esperaban el último golpe que les quitaría la vida, el cual nunca llegó  
  
Antes de que la última esfera entrara en contacto con el cuerpo del digimon monje, un extraño digimon parecido a Rapidmon se interpuso, mientras que sus cohetes chocaban con la esfera haciéndola explotar, el recogía al monje del suelo, alejándolo de la explosión  
  
-¿Me dejan divertirme un poco?- preguntó el Rapidmon dorado mientras dejaba en el suelo al malherido Yinyangduelmon -Vaya manera de pelear viejo.- dijo el digimon  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el digimon monje  
  
-Eso depende, ¿quién pregunta?- dijo el digimon confundiéndolos -¿un humano o un digimon?- terminó  
  
-Ambos.- dijo el monje poniéndose en pie con dificultad -Soy un híbrido de un humano y un digimon.- le dijo él  
  
-Entonces puedes llamarme Megarapidmon.- le dijo él -voy a atacarlo, podré distraerlo un poco mientras juntas suficiente energía para destrozarlo- murmuró para pronto emprender el vuelo hacia el ángel -¡Fuego Rapid!- gritó el digimon enviando misiles hacia Lustmon  
  
-¡Estorbo!- gritó Lustmon mientras formaba una barrera delante de él para destruir los cohetes -¡No te entrometas!- le gritó tratando de derribarlo con rayos de energía, que no llegaban a su destino gracias a la capacidad de evasión y a la velocidad del dorado digimon  
  
-A trabajar Ruki.- dijo Takato mientras levantaba a su novia del interior de la cápsula de plasma y datos que los rodeaba -Tenemos que superarnos a nosotros mismos ahora que tenemos la oportunidad- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el poder que corría por su ser, mientras su mente se enfocaba en terminar al enemigo  
  
-Vamos, ¡ataca!- le gritaba Megarapidmon al ángel esquivando los rayos de él "solo un poco más, mientras tu sigue desperdiciando tu energía estúpido" -¿Es todo lo que tienes?- se burló mientras seguía esquivando ataques que cada vez se acercaban más a su blanco, y así siguieron hasta que por fin Lustmon dio en el blanco, haciendo que el digimon androide cayera al suelo "No hay tiempo para estar tirado" pensó mientras alzaba el vuelo una vez mas -¡Eso no me va a detener!- le gritó  
  
-¡Pues entonces esto si lo hará!- gritó el ángel lanzando ataques más rápidos y poderosos  
  
"¡Diablos!" pensaba el digimon mientras esquivaba ataques mas peligrosos que los anteriores "Ese estuvo cerca" dijo mientras sentía la ráfaga a centímetros de su rostro "¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!" pensó esquivando un ataque mas "¡Megarapidmon!" oyó en su cabeza no perdiendo la concentración en esquivar los ataques "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el androide "Estoy listo, ¿crees que puedas soportar uno cuantos de sus ataques?" dijo la voz haciéndolo entender que era Yinyangduelmon "¿Quieres que reciba sus ataques directamente?" le preguntó incrédulo "Si esta ocupado atacándote no se dará cuenta de que esta siendo objeto de un ataque contrario" explicó el monje "Entiendo. pero no creo poder resistir mas de tres impactos" le explicó él "Solo te impactarán dos" le dijo el otro haciéndolo sonreír "Bien, déjame lo hago perder un poco más de energía, cuando por fin me llegué la descarga será tu señal" le dijo el androide esquivando unos ataques mas los cuales se estaban haciendo cada vez más débiles, aunque seguían siendo igual de rápidos, después de haberse deshecho de diez ataques más, el androide se dejo golpear por un rayo, el cual fue precedido por otro  
  
-¡Vas a morir!- le dijo Lustmon sonriendo preparándose para el golpe final, sin embargo Megarapidmon sonrió  
  
-No. tu vas a morir- le dijo dolido pero orgulloso  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijo mientras el fuego lo envolvía en una muerte lenta y sin posibilidad alguna de escape -¡Esto no puede pasar!- gritó después dando un aullido de dolor -¡Yo soy el digimon más fuerte, el amo del digimundo!- gritó con sus últimas esperanzas  
  
-El amo de nada Lustmon, siempre buscaste sobresalir de los demás, no aceptabas ser uno mas, querías ser distinto, la naturaleza no se equivoca Lustmon, y no hay dictador que no haya muerto, ni aquí, ni en el mundo real, y pagarás las penas que causaste con tu muerte.- dijo Yinyangduelmon viendo al antes ángel ser reducido a cenizas, que pronto se convirtieron en paquetes de polvo digital que se alejaron por todo el digimundo, dándole su antigua forma -Al fin y al cabo, el árbol de la vida da mil semillas fértiles por cada árbol que crece mal.- fue lo último que dijo Yinyangduelmon  
  
-Lo hicimos Takato.- le dijo Ruki sonriendo al chico mientras que este estaba sonriendo de manera malévola -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto ella extrañada por su mirada, el chico se acerco y la abrazo, y ella perdida en el abrazo solo cerro los ojos  
  
-Ruki.- le susurró Takato en el oído a la chica haciéndola temblar  
  
-S.s. ¿si?- fue lo único que pudo articular su boca  
  
-Estamos desnudos.- le dijo haciéndola temblar aún mas, pronto su cara pasó de vergüenza a enojo, para terminar en furia, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Takato colocó sus labios sobre los de ella haciéndola callar, y a pesar de que se resistió al principio, se dejo perder en la sensación del momento -Lo hicimos.- le murmuró  
  
-¿Debemos agradecer a Megarapidmon no crees?- le preguntó ella a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando Ruki trató de encontrarlo el ya no estaba a la vista -Creo que desapareció. pero yo vi que el estaba vivo.- dijo ella viendo a los ojos a su persona mas especial  
  
-Eso significa que estamos completamente solos.- le dijo Takato abrazándola de nuevo, haciendo brotar el escarlata de la cara de la chica quién se sentía un poco incómoda de tener a Takato tan cerca y con la piel tocando piel, Takato empezó a besarla de nuevo, y justo antes de que los ánimos empezaran a tornarse color fuego, una voz los interrumpió  
  
-Takato. si no te importa, este espectáculo se esta haciendo un tanto. adulto- terminó la voz de Guillmon haciendo que ambos tamers se sonrojaran y se separarán cada quien dando la espalda al otro  
  
-Ya no puedo soportar un poco mas.- se le oyó decir a Renamon, antes de que la evolución DNA se rompiera así como la evolución biomerge de cada uno de ellos  
  
-Volvimos.- dijo un Takato un tanto decepcionado  
  
-¿Querías quedarte en ese lugar?- le preguntó Ruki incrédula mientras lo veía sonrojar, de pronto su cara paso de incredulidad a sonrojarse también, para terminar como siempre en furia -¡Eso me recuerda que me pusiste en una situación muy embarazosa Googlehead!- dijo mientras lo tiraba de la oreja  
  
-¡No te oí quejándote en lo absoluto!- le contrarrestó Takato  
  
-¡Eso fue porque tenías tu boca libidinosa sobre la mía!- le dijo ella mientras halaba de su oído una vez mas, provocando una escena bastante divertida para un público que constaba de un Dragón oscuro de cuatro ojos, y una zorra que defendía el escudo de su más grande evolución en su espalda, ambos digimon, tomados de la mano  
  
Fin  
  
***  
  
El final de mi saga, el siguiente es el epílogo, también esperen un lemon fic en historia paralela a la Sombra del Ayer, ustedes saben todos los detalles jugosos que no se dejaron explícitos en el fic, como siempre todo lo que quieran a argorytmo@hotmail.com o dejen un read and review  
  
*** UN FINAL MAS ***  
  
-¿Crees que debamos decirles que nosotros éramos los que les ayudaron en la última batalla?- dijo Terriermon mientras yacía en la cabeza de su mejor amigo y compañero  
  
-No.- dijo Jenrya mientras sostenía en sus brazos un huevo digimon color blanco con círculos amarillos -Tenemos que llevarle este huevo a Calumon- dijo él -Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones.-  
  
-¡Nos veíamos increíbles en nuestra última forma!- dijo Terriermon imitando la ya conocida pose de macho de Kazu  
  
-Debemos darle las gracias a Calumon y a las bestias sagradas que nos dieron un poco de su poder.- dijo Jenrya  
  
-Oye Jenrya, ¿Qué crees que será?- preguntó el conejo  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- respondió él  
  
-Del digihuevo.- dijo el de manera irónica mientras se golpeaba la frente con su pequeña mano  
  
-No lo sé.- dijo Jenrya haciendo que su amigo se mordiera el labio inferior -pero pronto lo sabremos.- dijo él sonriendo  
  
-Por cierto, ¿sabes donde está Calumon?- le preguntó Terriermon  
  
-¡Pensé que tu lo sabías!- le reprendió Jenrya al pequeño carnudo -¡Tú eres el Deva aquí!-  
  
-Pensé que iríamos con Takato.- le dijo el digimon defendiéndose  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Jenrya mirando a su alrededor -¿Dónde estamos?-  
  
-No lo sé. pero Calumon está arriba.- dijo él -pero no se como llegar ahí.-  
  
-Eso no es problema.- dijo Jenrya mientras le guiñaba un ojo, pronto Megarapidmon se elevó al cielo en busca de la Digientelequía  
  
***  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo un Elecmon mirando hacia su alrededor sin ver más que oscuridad. de pronto una luz lo envolvió dándole una sensación cálida y placentera, lo primero que vio al despertar, fueron las caras de la legendaria digientelequía, de un Terriermon, y de lo que al parecer era un ser humano  
  
-¿Hola?- dijo el pequeño un tanto asustado  
  
-¿Elecmon?- dijo Jenrya un tanto sorprendido mientras miraba a Calumon que solo le sonreía de manera alegre  
  
-¿Porqué la sorpresa Jenrya?- preguntó Terriermon mientras observaba al pequeño digimon y lo levantaba con sus grandes orejas para mecerlo como un bebe que era, aunque al pequeño parecía no agradarle el trato  
  
-Yo no haría eso.- dijo Jenrya sonriendo  
  
-¿Ah?, solo esta asustado.- le dijo Terriermon sonriendo  
  
-Yo no haría eso, por que cuando evolucione, se vengará del trato que le estas dando.- dijo el sonriendo y tomando al pequeño depositándolo de nuevo en el suelo  
  
-Solo quería ayudar.- dijo Terriermon sonriendo -Además, ¿qué digimon puede ser tan grande como para que yo le tema?- dijo el pequeño conejo  
  
-El Leomon de Juri.- dijo Jenrya viendo tragar saliva a su pequeño amigo el cual tenía la cara morada  
  
***Fin*** 


	16. Epílogo

La sombra del Ayer  
  
Digimon season 3 fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
Epílogo  
  
***  
  
Dicen los sabios "La sombra del ayer, es la oscuridad del presente, y del futuro, donde habitan los recuerdos y las nostalgias, las melancolías del pasado, que conllevan a la alegría de la actualidad, si bien es que todos los recuerdos son de color negro, y que al ser oscuros se van desvaneciendo de la mente, es bueno saber que el color sin luz, da calma y descanso, y que su contraparte se encarga de revivir aquellos sentimientos ocultos en el corazón de las personas... y si bien es que el negro es misterioso, aterrador y a veces intimidante, es bueno saber que las cosas son bellas desde el punto en que se observan, como la basura de los seres humanos es un banquete para los insectos, el blanco, no siempre será el color de los protectores del bien, sino que puede ser todo lo contrario, para cada acción hay una reacción, y el negro no puede vivir sin blanco, al igual que la luz no puede existir sin oscuridad, ese es el lema del yin yang.  
  
***  
  
Lustmon fue borrado, su data vagaba por el mundo digital en forma de paquetes de polvo a los cuales nadie prestaba atención siquiera para absorberlos, fue así como el ángel digimon fue totalmente rechazado por los digimon, paso a ser parte de lo que más odiaba, aquel mundo imperfecto, tal vez si su alma seguía viva se daría cuenta ahora que estaba forzado a ver aquel lugar con otros ojos, de lo bello que era  
  
Megadiamantyuemon no pudo abandonar el digimundo por dos muy grandes razones, una de ellas es que el digimundo necesitaba a sus cuatro bestias sagradas, y la número dos, dijo el no era muy importante, aunque todos sabían que se trataba de cierta chica digimon de color amarillo  
  
Renamon por su parte simplemente se despidió un día antes de que los jóvenes humanos tuvieran que regresar al mundo real, lo hizo solo con Ruki, le dijo que no soportaría verla irse, además de que dudaba poder contenerse cuando Terriermon se burlara de ella y de Guillmon por su relación, fue así como todos se quedaron, todos excepto Terrirmon, el cual no resistió las ganas de ir al digimundo de nuevo, aun que eso le costara "el tratamiento de la princesa de bonitos pantalones" que Suichon seguro le propinaría sin lugar a dudas  
  
-Te veré después chico.- le dijo Takato a su creación con cierto aire de Dejavú, el digimon oscuro solo le miró y le sonrió  
  
-Cuando quieras.- le dijo él mientras lo abrazaba no importándole la apariencia que tenía que tener un ser ahora de su importancia -Cuídalo mucho Ruki.- le dijo él -Y no dejes que se ahogue con un pan.- dijo conociendo el mal hábito que tenía su tamer en la mañana, cosa que hizo reír a la novia de este último  
  
-Mira quién habla estomago de balón.- le dijo ella al digimon recordando los viejos tiempos, haciendo brotar escarlata de las mejillas del dragón que ahora reía apenadamente, cosa que hizo reír los demás -Si cuidas a Renamon cuidaré de este cabeza hueca con googles que tu llamas tamer.- le dijo ella sonriendo mientras abrazaba al chico  
  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Takato  
  
-Hecho- dijo el brillante como si hubiera cerrado un trato  
  
-¡Guillmon!- se quejó Takato de nuevo  
  
-¿Qué pasa Takato?- pregunto él con una sonrisa juguetona, hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, y el carácter de Guillmon no era la excepción  
  
-¡Defiéndeme!, se supone que soy tu tamer.- le dijo él indignado haciendo reír a los presentes, a los cuales él se les unió después de un rato -Elecmon. te prometo traer a Juri cuando podamos, ¿te parece bien?- le dijo Takato al pequeño  
  
-Se lo agradeceré mucho joven Matsuda.- le dijo el pequeño, no había duda de que era el siempre reservado y educado Leomon de su amiga  
  
-Es hora de irnos.- dijo Terriermon ansioso de llegar a casa de Jenrya  
  
-Si Terriermon no se comporta adecuadamente, hazmelo saber, así le impondré un buen castigo.- dijo Diamantyuemon ahora con su rol de bestia sagrada  
  
-No es justo.- dijo el pequeño conejo mientras se mordía el labio inferior haciendo una cara de descontento haciendo a todos reír por última vez antes de que los tres jóvenes y el pequeño digimon se marcharan hacia el mundo material  
  
***  
  
-¿Crees que estarán bien?- le preguntó Guillmon a las sombras  
  
-Ruki estará bien, pero dudo que Takato salga ileso.- dijo Renamon apareciendo a sus espaldas  
  
-Creo que tienes razón.- dijo el reflexionando y riendo después  
  
Renamon se acercó a su compañero y lo tocó en el hombro -¿Tienes tiempo libre?- le preguntó la zorra, el dragón solo sonrió  
  
-Para ti siempre habrá tiempo.- le dijo mientras volteaba  
  
-No hay duda de que te pareces a Takato.- le dijo ella mientras lo besaba en la mejilla  
  
-¿De tal palo tal astilla no crees?- preguntó el juguetón mientras seguía a la digimon zorra hacia donde fuera que se dirigiese  
  
***  
  
Todo estaba en paz ahora, en el mundo real el tiempo seguía su curso normal, Takato seguía despertándose tarde en las mañanas, y seguía ahogándose con el pan recién horneado, por su parte, Ruki seguía golpeándolo en las mañanas y usando su casual frase, Juri por fin se encontró con Elecmon, que había decidido quedarse en su fase de bebé, ahora su tiempo libre lo pasaba entrenando con Impmon el cual también había regresad al lado de sus ya no tan pequeños tamers, que seguían peleándose algunas veces por él, era el único digimon con tamers compartidos, al igual que su digivice correspondiente, el cual se había trozado en dos partes que se unían solo cuando era necesario, la parte de la pequeña Ai era de color lila, mientras que la de Makoto era púrpura; Terriermon seguía devorando la comida del refrigerador, además de ayudar a Suichon con su tarea, ella ahora de once años, a veces visitada por Lompmon, a veces ambas le jugaban bromas a Terriermon para recordar viejos tiempos, como el famoso tratamiento del cual pocas veces lograba escapar el pequeño conejo carnudo; Jenrya por su parte había empezado a salir con Juri, cosa rara, si. pero si Takato y Ruki estaban juntos cualquier cosa era posible.  
  
Calumon rondaba las calles del mundo real durante las noches de luna llena, se había convertido en toda una leyenda urbana, nadie ignoraba la presencia del espíritu Tachiama de Shinjuku, el espíritu de los niños, que lograba traer la felicidad al corazón de los pequeños  
  
Mako por fin logró que Hirokazu fuera su novio, después de demostrar sus grandes habilidades culinarias y su simpático carácter era imposible que alguien con Kazu no cayera en sus redes, él junto con Kenta siguen jugando cartas, y siguen siendo apaleadas por Ruki y su aprendiz, pero como dicen por ahí, quien entrenado fue por buen maestro, limites no conocerá.  
  
Takato se graduará de la preparatoria el próximo mes, junto con todos sus amigos, excepto Ruki, que todavía tiene un semestre por cursar, en cinco años, irán a cenar, y verán una película como lo habrían hecho siempre, irán al parque Chuo a platicar como cuando niños, y él le pedirá matrimonio. pero esa. es su propia y privada historia  
  
FIN  
  
***  
  
Corto pero creo que bueno, igualmente mandenme su opinión a argorytmo@hotmail.com, o bien, dejenme un read and review  
  
Gracias a todos los que hasta esta historia fue finalmente terminada me apoyaron por medio del mail o de reviews  
  
Puki Conejo (aka Yaiba Kuragame) Priss Buraki Sakura Pi  
  
Y en especial a mi gran amiga Lince que me apoyo bastante, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribirla  
  
Atte:  
  
Argus Engel Marx 


End file.
